Necro-Pawn
by Shadowfox26
Summary: :Old Story Repost: :Spelling Fixed: Ryou moves back to America with his mom, but from there things go down hill. His mother gets kidnapped by The Brotherhood while he and the spirit of the Ring have to go live with the X-Men... but the spirit of the Ring has a plan to make The Brotherhood pay... what is it... and who else will be joining the fight...?
1. Chapter 1

Necro-Pawn

This is going to be my X-Men/Yugioh crossover. Now I'm trying something new so please try to stick with me! Also it will be based on both X-Men Evolution. I have to thank Scrletfyre for the idea and let's move onto the key.

_**"Bold Italtic are speaking in Japanese."**_

_"Underline Italtic are speaking in Egyptain"_

**"Lastly Bold words are preforming an Attack"**

_"Italics are Duel Monsters are talking"_

* * *

Ryou was very happy to be going back to be living with his parents, his friends; Yugi, his closes friend with spiked up different color hair. Joey, one of the tall sandy blond hair with that tough altitude but it really a soft puppy when you really get to know him. Tristan, The puppy friends he has brown hair. Milo, the purple hair girl that always tries to be alone with him but he doesn't mind, but he doesn't talk a lot about him. Tea, the girl of Yugi's dreams but as of right now are extremely close friends, came to see Ryou off.

"Thank guys."

"No problem, have fun and you got my number right?" Yugi asked as Ryou smiled and nodded at his pale.

"Of course! I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Awesome, don't be a strange now," Tea said as Milo eyes shined,

"Good bye Ryou! I'll see you later!" Waving Ryou said his late good byes and walked over to his flight, getting on the plane. Rested around his neck was the Millennium Ring. Since we was pretty much alone on the plane, his darker counter part sat in the seat next to him. Arms crossed, face expression hard as storm. He looked just like Ryou expect for a few things like Ryou has green eyes while his counter part deep brown and his hair has two wings sticking out.

_**"What's wrong? Are you upset that you can't kill the Pharaoh?" **_

_**"What do you think?" **_

_**"Well I'm glad."**_ His darker counter part turned and raised his brow.

_**"H-Hikari?" **_

_**"I am... I tired of you killing my friends, I'm tried of you trying to hurt them! I hope you just never interfere again."**_ His darker counter part eyes when slanted, his hikari was never brave maybe be was joking, he reached out toward Ryou and said,

_**"Now, now, don't be upset-" **_He was cut off,

_**"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" **_Shadows entered the room as Yami Bakura knew it wasn't him.

_**"Hikari calm down-" **_

_**"SHUT UP! LEAVE! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"**_ The plane dropped suddenly as Dark Necrofear clawed her way out of the shadows, screams could be heard from the front.

_**"ALRIGHT YOU BLOODY WANKER!"**_ Yami Bakura screamed as he disappeared as Dark Necrofear pet Ryou's head to relax head.

_"Calm down my Master... he is gone..." _She whispered ever so softly in his ear. Before Ryou could respond there was a jerk in the plane as it shadows covered Ryou. _"Prepare for impact!" _Soon Bakura crashed into another seat, and fell onto the floor as everything when blank.

* * *

"Ugh!" Said Jean, the orange hair and pretty eyes, flew back in Storm, a milk chocolate skinned, white hair young women, who caught her.

"Jean! Are you alright?"

"That was to strong for me."

"It's quite alright. Next time wait for me alright. Let's go down there and search for survivors." Jean still disappointed with herself, agreed as they when down soon the X-Jet as Wolverine; peach skin, blue hair covered by his X-Man outfit. Nightcrawler; indigo colored skin, two-toed feet and three-fingered hands, yellow eyes, pointed ears, and a prehensile tail. Cyclops; peach skin, eyes that are always covered by shades and also in his X-men uniform. Shadowcat; pale skin - thick brown hair and eyes. Rogue; white roots and long brown hair with grayish/green eyes. And there newest member Spyke, there also milk chocolate skin - blond hair and brown eyes boy.

"Nightcrawler! I need you!"

"Coming Storm!" Soon he ran over the other joined,

"I need you to help me, that boy... he's trapped."

"Didn't Xavier say someone on this plane would be a mutant?"

"Yes, but I can't pick up anything." Jean muttered using her powers again.

"Well, lucky he and the others are okay... I have a feeling Professor would want to be seeing this boy." Storm said as Nightcrawler used his powers to grab the boy and pull him out.

"Wow he's heavy!" Nightcrawler exclaimed.

"I don't know, he's kind of cute looking." Shadowcat chimed as she brushed his white hair out of his closed eyes. With as pale skin, Rogue silently agreed with her as the police started to show.

"Come on let's go back." Nodding everyone as Wolverine stopped Storm, "But you'll have to leave him, we can't just take him..."

"... yes... sorry." She placed him back near the crash site and left.

"Hey, don't worry Aunt-" Spyke exclaimed, "You got me!" She laughed, smiling and said,

"Yes... that is true."

* * *

Ryou woke up in the white room as his mother sat in a chair, asleep.

"Mum...?" She quickly awoke as her green eyes and white blond hair pulled back in a bun, glanced at her boy.

"Ryou~ oh I'm sorry! If I would have know that plane..."

"Hey! It's okay, don't cry." He said, trying to comfort his sobbing mother who look like a mess.

"I'm sorry your father couldn't be here when we really wanted to be..." She looked down as Ryou said,

"Mum... go on... don't look so grim." Yami Bakura leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Even thought Ryou nor his mother saw him, Yami Bakura still couldn't get those people that saved his hikari... but something wasn't right... his hikari shouldn't be able to do that... not summon a dark monster like that...

"The doctor said I can take you home today... isn't that great?"

"Yeah it is..." He said, showing off that sweet smile he gives everyone. Yami Bakura disappeared as Ryou and his mother left.

* * *

"That's the Xavier Institute where mutants go and live..."

"Do you not like mutants?"

"No, I do care for them yet, I don't hate them either... but you Ryou shouldn't be like me... you should love all things for what they are good or bad." His mother pointed out as Ryou went quiet to think about her words. Soon pulling up to there small house, Ryou grabbed his stuff that was left as they when inside. It was a nice small house where it reminded him of his apartment.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little. What's for dinner?"

"Anything - how does pizza sound?"

"Great!"

"Alright, don't stay up to late either Ryou - you got school tomorrow."

"Okay!" Ryou called running up the stairs and two the bedroom on the left where his bedroom was. Just like back home, smiling. After unpacking, he pulled out his normal blue and white striped shirt, blue jeans and white tennie. Yami Bakura appeared looking out the dark window as the sun started to set. Ryou saw him this time as his breathing turn sharp.

_**"Yami! I-" **_He started as Yami Bakura shook his head,

_**"Listen to me, something is off here... and I'm talking about off... like darkness beyond my control..."**_ Yami gritted his teeth as he forced the words out, _**"Be careful... I don't know how well I can protect you on my own since we moved here."**_ Ryou was surprised his Yami was making a effort to be worried about him... was he watching Yugi's Yami... or ask him to make an effort... it was really hard to believe.

_**"Alright... I will and sorry for yell at you earlier."**_ Yami Bakura flushed as he barked out,

_**"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever."**_ With that he disappeared and Ryou mom called him down stating that the pizza was here.

"Coming!" Ryou called as he ran down and ended up having a good time with his mom.

* * *

Come back for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Necro-Pawn

Welcome to chapter two of Necro-Pawn! Yes I'm mixing Season Zero character with the dubbed verison Yugioh we all know and love, it'll make this story go a bit smoother. Lets me tell you the keys so we can keep going!

_**"Bold Italtic are speaking in Japanese."**_

_"Underline Italtic are speaking in Egyptain"_

**"Lastly Bold words are preforming an Attack"**

_"Italics are Duel Monsters are talking"_

* * *

Ryou woke up early as he took a nice warm shower, put on his clothes to make sure they look right and walked down to make some tea.

Yami Bakura sat at the table watching him. He really didn't have nothing to say to his light, nor was he was going to try to make a conversation... but something didn't feel right... every time Yami Bakura looks he feels a strong power to 'poke at his mind' not really that case but Yami Bakura compared it to that. Yami Bakura thought about relaxing and since he couldn't spread his darkness as much as back home he would have to be careful where he would plan the seed... but he figured this move was a plus side to things for he didn't have to worry about the Pharaoh or his hikari, nor their annoying friends...

He leaned back as Ryou's mother entered, she wore a robe and look still pretty tried but her long blond hair that look somewhat like Ryou's look a bit wild and fluffily.

_**"Oh your making tea, that's nice of you." **_

_**"Oh your welcome mother. It should be ready soon." **_

_**"Great... I'm so glad to have you around again, you know how to take care of your mum." **_Yami Bakura only rolled his eyes at Ryou's mother comment.

_**"I got your classes from, Bayville high. It's a pretty nice high school and you'll be able to learn some much more here then back at your old school though it might take time to make some new friends." **_

_**"That's quite alright, making friends shouldn't be to hard since I know how to make some." **_

_**"That's great," **_Ryou poured tea for his mum then himself as they when on talking about what type of day it was going to be as Ryou saw Yami Bakura, he fell asleep during there conversation but looked peaceful for an evil spirit. _**"You'll be taking the bus so you better hurry." **_

_**"Alright, I will." **_Ryou grabbed his backpack as Yami Bakura woke from his slumber and disappeared back into the Millenium Ring. Then with saying final good byes to his mom, he left and ran down to catch the bus.

"Everyone I would like you to welcome, Ryou Bakura. He just moved from Domino City to here so let's all make him feel welcome." Ryou bowed and said,

"Thank you for welcoming me, I'll try my very best in everything I do."

"Wow, your English is flawless." Ryou blushed and rubbed the back of his head at the teacher's comment.

"Thank you sir. Yes I speak both English and Japanese."

"Amazing... why don't you take a set next to..." The teacher skimmed the room as he said, "Ah, Lance Alvers. You'll be sitting next to him, he next between Katherine Pryde." Ryou nodded as he took a seat in the back, behind him was Scott Summers and Jean Grey, to the side of him was Evan Daniels and next to him was Anna Marie. Kurt Wagner sat by the window who secretly all had there eye on Ryou, who seemed lucky health enough.

* * *

By lunch some jerks were picking on Ryou but he easily ignored them until he pushed him down, from there Yami Bakura took over but before he could do anything Scott and Jean stepped up,

"Toad! Blob! Leave him alone."

"And what if we don't?"

"We'll make you." Scott snarled glaring at the two boy behind his red shades.

"I think you should let this new kid fight his own battles." Blob said grabbing Yami Bakura by the throat.

"No way-" Jean started but was cut off.

"No! Please... let me." Yami Bakura said, coping his hikari voice as Blob shocked dropped him but Yami Bakura, just like a cat landed on his feet.

"Do you know how to duel?"

"Duel?" Blob asked as Toad sighed angrily, and said, "Of course I do! You really want to go?"

"That's right, if I win you leave me alone and never brother me or any again." Yami Bakura threw Toad an extra duel disk as Yami Bakura put on his own.

"And if I win?"

"Then I'll let you bully me for the rest of the school year."

"Awesome. I hope you have an deck?"

"I always keep it on me," Yami Bakura told Toad, reacting how his hikari would.

"Ah Jean... what are they doing?"

"It's a card game called Duel Monsters that was made by Maximillion Pegasus. It's pretty popular over there in Domino City and a couple states here. There's all kinds of cards you can make from Magic, Trap, Spell and Monster cards. Lowering another players Life Points count as a win and there also special cards you can use to win as well."

"We'll start with 4000... is that okay?" Yami Bakura asked,

"Fine with me!" Toad said smirking as they both called,

"Let's duel!"

* * *

This duel was sad, Toad didn't stand no chance against Yami Bakura as he was down his last fifty life points and had no monster on the life. Yami Bakura had two face downs and Airknight Parshath in attack mode.

"Thanks for the great duel! But you lose, Go Airknight Parshath end this duel right here right now!" With the gracefulness of the card animation it attacked Toad as he flew back, and the duel ended with Yami Bakura the winner. When the bell rung, Yami Bakura left.

"Jean... what's wrong?"

"Oh... I thought I felt... 'pressure'... it's nothing, let's go to class."

"Are you sure." Jean nodded as they left. Yami Bakura followed the dark power to the principal... but Yami Bakura got the shock of his life seeing, a mutant with blue skin and yellow eyes and thick flaming color of red hair. She seemed upset, as Yami Bakura used his shadow abilities he slipped into her office. He could feel the darkness rage from her but she wasn't the one that he was worried about. With dark eyes he watched her pace back and forth, going on about this: Brotherhood... sighing, Yami Bakura made one of his knives appear as he messed with it as he disappeared as he walked back to class, he could feel Miss Raven Darkholme that shot over to where he was sitting but she was far to late to see him.

* * *

For the rest of the day Yami Bakura pretended to his hikari until he got home is when he switched,

_**"Oh man, I'm home..." **_Ryou looked around confused as he looked down at his Millenium Ring. "Yami you didn't..."

_**"No I didn't, I took all the notes you'll be needing for the test on Friday, etc, etc... no need to worry, I'm not out to get you..." **_

_**"... Thank you... I'm sorry if I snapped a you..." **_

_**"..." **_Yami Bakura didn't respond as he lost in thought about Raven Darkholme... Yami Bakura could still feel her weak dark scent... but will be enough to follow by tonight... after his hikari fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Come back for the next chapter! I hope this one was better then the last!


	3. Chapter 3

Necro-Pawn

Welcome to chapter three! Let me thank everyone who review so far. THANK YOU! Now let's get onto the key:

_**"Bold Italtic are speaking in Japanese."**_

_"Underline Italtic are speaking in Egyptain"_

**"Bold words are preforming an Attack"**

_"Italics are Duel Monsters are talking"  
_

"Two people are talking threw a mind like: like Yami Bakura and Ryou or Jean and Charles"

* * *

Yami Bakura snuck out and followed the light scent of darkness he could pick up on Raven Darkholme. Following it to a wracked hideout, with cat like reflexes, Yami Bakura, leaped up and grabbed onto the edge and flipped him self up into the window. He was being careful not to cast a shadow for there was only one street like that worked and it was a feet or two away from where Yami Bakura kneeled in the window seal. There was couple other reasons why he was being careful, he falls - he'll be quickly transported back to the ring instead of this un-solid form.

"You idiots!" Yelled Raven Darkholme as she threw chairs at Toad, and Blob. Lance Alvers and another boy chuckled as Miss Darkholme anger turned to the chuckling idiots. "Avalanche and Quicksilver I don't want to hear a dime out of you! Where were you today when Toad got his little frog butt beat?"

"Outside, spying on the X-Men but of course there wasn't any active members doing anything." Miss Darkholme just groaned as Yami Bakura was un-impressed with his small group of mutants... but now he'll have to see these X-Men... slipping back into the shadow he when home for the night. Yami Bakura made sure Ryou put Yugi's number in his jacket pocket before finally returning to the Ring.

* * *

Ryou woke up earlier to a crash as he ran down stairs,

"M-mum?!" He called threw the smoke and nearly tripped from the wall shards.

"Hello Ryou... was it?" Looking up he saw Toad and Blob laughing as Blob held his mother.

"LET HER GO!"

"Sorry, but come can closer, Blob will break her neck."

"Ryou... my son... run..." Blob snarled at Ryou's mom as he yelled,

"SHUT UP!" With that holding her by the legs and threw her to the ground, blood ran from her skull as Ryou eyes was just over flowing with tears. Toad eyes widen as he smacked Blob,

"You idiot! You could have killed her!"

"Well..." Blob kicked Ryou's mother, "She doesn't seem to be moving... oops..."

"You'll... pay..." Ryou snarled. Toad and Blob could feel the house just shake uncontrollability as a ring of shadows and dark energy formed around Ryou's bare feet. "YOU'LL PAY!" He screamed as the ring got out of control as it whipped around, making large cut threw anything that it touched. Toad and Blob were truly horrified as Ryou took a step forward as he took a step back, "DARK NECROFEAR! TAKE THEM OUT!"

His monster appeared from the whipping shadow in the most graceful of manners as a dollish laugh came from her,

_"Yes... Master..." _She rushed at them with some speed as both Toad and Blob screamed like little girl running out dragging Ryou's mum with them.

"MUM! Ugh-AH!" He cried as he threw up large amounts of blood in the process. As he fell to his knees, Yami Bakura caught him as covered his eyes...

_"Those idiots..." _He snarled, his red eyes glowing with hate, _"Dark Necrofear - return to me." _She did as she looked at Ryou, for a doll a slight worried look appeared on her face. _"Go and haunt there dreams Necrofear... don't return until there at the point of asylum help..." _

_"Yes my master..." _She did a Phantom's bow before leaving. Yami Bakura not letting go of his hikari as he cleaned up the house.

_"Let the games begin..." _Yami Bakura looked at his pasted out hikari as he carefully picked him up and grabbed an towel, wiping off the blood then carefully returning him to bed.

* * *

Jean snapped awake, as she wiped cold sweat off her forehead. Getting up and out of her room she walked down the hall where she ran into Charles.

"Oh! Professor! Sorry," She said, looking down.

"It's fine. I guess you found that spike in pressure as well."

"Is it another mutant."

"I can't be sure... the power rose and drop so quickly I couldn't be sure."

"I found the same pressure at school but I couldn't tell where it was coming from."

"So it seems we have a mutant unaware that he or she is one. In the morning I want all of you to keep an eye out for anything strange. I'll be using the Cerebro to see if I can pick up anything from my end."

"Alright Professor. Good night." Jean started to walk away as Charles said,

"Oh, do not worry yourself with the plane... no one was hurt right? You did a fine job." Jean stopped, turned and gave Charles a soft smile, while a blush rolled onto her cheeks.

"Oh, thank you, Professor... good night..."

"Good night to you too."

* * *

By morning Ryou still wasn't able enough to make it threw the school day, let alone open his eyes from using up mostly all his dark energy that nearly killed him. So once again Yami Bakura posed at Ryou as he walked to school, he was pretty upset, not really about posing at his hikari but that really ticked off this spirit is that those idiots nearly killed themselves and his host... and no one messes with a spirits host. He knew he couldn't do this all alone but he didn't want to call for back up just yet... not until he got a chance to meet these so called: X-Men.

_"Dark Necrofear...!" _He called out as she appeared beside his side, she spun and did a bow. _"So where are these X-Men... or who are they?" _

_"There is Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner, Katherine Pryde, Anna Marie, and Evan Daniels... I heard there was more but I was already at my max with each of there souls..." _Yami Bakura laughed his dark laughed pulling Dark Necrofear close, his lips brushes her cold cheek.

_"You did well... take a rest... I'll be calling upon you soon." _She placed her hand on his head, petting it softly, nodding and disappearing back to her card. Yawning Yami Bakura picked up the pace to get to the bus stop.

* * *

Yami Bakura leaned back in his chair in his fourth period class, his feet on the deck and his eyes where on the slow clicking clock that he wished he could throw one of his knives at. He quietly sat back up as students wearing old clothes crashed into the classroom yelling about some type of rally. Everyone but Yami Bakura look pretty happy as they all ran out and to the gym. Yami Bakura was last to leave as he send Dark Necrofear to work as to spying on Miss Darkholme.

Everyone sat in the bleachers as Yami Bakura was unamused by this. But, he really wasn't paying any mind to the games they held his eyes were locked onto a tired, weak looking heavy bags under there eyes: Toad and Blob. But Quicksilver appeared next to them whispering something. Soon nodding Quicksilver left as threw dark matter gave Dark Necrofear another mission: To see what Quicksilver was up too.

Yami Bakura was risking a lot but it was worth it to catch him.

Jean picked up on the quick power as it stayed a bit longer this time but with everyone wild up in the bleachers and the different thoughts rolled into her mind, she couldn't find it.

"Jean calm down, I feel about five... that pressure is going away... and he's about two feet away."

"Alright thanks Professor." Jean looked about two years as her eyes locked onto Yami Bakura who was getting up and followed Quicksilver after Necrofear found him.

"Hey Jean, what's the matter?" Kitty asked as the rest of the X-Men looked at her. Jean smiled and said,

"Nothing, I just got to go to the bathroom." She stood and followed Yami Bakura,

"But... isn't the bathroom the other way...?" Kurt asked as everyone shrugged.

* * *

Quicksilver poured the gasoline all over the electrical box as it started to fuse as Jean walked in and gasped,

"Hey! Get away from that!" Quicksilver turned and smirk and lit a match and dropped it on the box then disappeared,

"Sorry Jean but your the only person who's getting away if me," He whispered as he pushed Jean towards the box as it blew up.

Everyone was screaming as the X-Men helped everyone outside as Scott looked for Jean,

"Jean! Jean! JEAN!"

"She's inside smart one, but she's probably dead now." Scott heard as he turned to face Quicksilver, and a half sleep Toad and Blob.

"You... you'll pay!" Scott ran toward the building as it started to blow up more as Kitty, Kurt, Spyke and Rogue grabbed him as the Brotherhood ran off laughing. "DAMN IT LET ME GO!"

"We'll lose you too if you go in there now!" Kitty exclaimed as Scott snarled,

"I. DON'T. CARE!"

* * *

Yami Bakura sighed, someone always getting in the way as he was so close to ending this all... he saw Jean knocked out, a bit of blood running from her forehead. He couldn't leave her for the same thought of Ryou's mum entered his mind... he never thought he would care this much for humans as he did now...

_"Necrofear, Airknight Parshath, put out the flames and do it quickly! We don't have time to play!" _Bowing to Bakura the rushed off as Bakura pulled off his long jacket and carefully picked up Jean wrapping her in his jacket as he carefully cared her back in his arms.

"Ugh... my head." She said as they were almost out of the large gym.

"Don't talk, nor should you move for that matter, you almost got kill. Don't worry we're almost out." Yami Bakura said, trying to keep his eyes from rolling from her stupidly, Jean tried to keep that blush that rolled onto her face.

"Why did you save me?"

"For the same reason you stood up for me." Yami Bakura said in his hikari voice.

"T-thank you... I owe you..." Yami Bakura didn't answer as they walked out as the X-Men walked over. Throwing Jean up Yami Bakura got his jacket back as Scott caught her.

"Jean! I'm glad your okay!" Everyone roared at the same time as the fire was finally put out and Yami Bakura's monster were sent back to his deck. He started to walk away as Scott said,

"Wait!" Yami Bakura turned and said just like his hikari,

"Yes? Can this wait, we have to catch up with the others."

"Not until you answer me."

"Alright go ahead, what did you want to ask me Scott,"

"How did you get in there? We made sure everyone was out?"

"I went to the bathroom earlier and got lost," Yami Bakura laugh of his hikari was flawless. "There was so many turns I nearly walked into the girl's bathroom." Adding a soft blush it was a flawless reenactment. Jean got on her feet and said,

"But come with us, please I want you to meet someone."

"..." Yami Bakura was silent as he closed his eyes to contact his hikari.

"Yami...?"

"I found someone who can your mother... and probably get her back... what do you say?"

"Yes! Please agree for me..."

"Can you stand...?"

"Yes,"

"Alright then we'll switch soon."

"Alright, I'll go." Jean eyes widen as she smiled,

"Great! Come on guys!" Scott blinked behind his glasses as he looked between both Jean and Yami Bakura but decided it was nothing...

They ended school earlier as X-Men and Yami Bakura left, going to a place Ryou's mum showed him before, right when they arrived.

* * *

That the end of this chapter! Come back to read more!


	4. Chapter 4

Necro-Pawn

Welcome to chapter four! Things are aout to get heated up! Let me thank Scrletfyre for her great ideas to help this next chapter come out more quickly! Now let's get onto the key:

_**"Bold Italtic are speaking in Japanese."**_

_"Underline Italtic are speaking in Egyptain"_

**"Bold words are preforming an Attack"**

_"Italics are Duel Monsters are talking"  
_

"Two people are talking threw a mind like: like Yami Bakura and Ryou or Jean and Charles"

* * *

As Scott drove up to the school Charles, Storm, and Wolverine waited as Yami Bakura changed back so his hikari had control. Getting out of the car Ryou and Jean walked over to Charles. Storm and Wolverine. Shaking hands with Ryou, Yami Bakura appeared behind Ryou arms crossed, Charles saw them both but greeted them with the most friendly smile.

"Hello. I'm Charles Xavier, but you can call me Professor X. Next to me is my close, dear friend Ororo Munroe but we call her Storm and lastly another close friend of mine is Logan but we call him Wolverine."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ryou Bakura."

"Well I'm glad to have both of of you here... as you can tall of of us are mutants."

"If that wasn't clear enough..." Yami Bakura snorted as Ryou scolded his darker half threw thought as Charles picked up on the wave linked,

"Don't not worry being as old as I am, it doesn't bother me." Yami Bakura smirked a dark smile,

"Oh...? Well I'm glad to here Professor X. Let's see how well you do within the Millennium Ring! HAHAHA!" Soon Charles mind get send into a endless maze with darkness dripping from every corner.

"YAMI!" Charles heard Ryou called before facing darkness.

* * *

Charles rolled around the maze for awhile until he saw a door. He opened to see Dark Necrofear.

_"I think it's time for you to leave..." _Raising her hand, she send a shadow ball at Charles as he flew back. Everything was so quick, as another monster Airknight Parshath slash away at the ground as it shook under Charles feet.

"STOP!" The Monster stopped as the ground stopped shaking and both Dark Necrofear and Airknight Parshath when to the side as Ryou helped Charles back to stable ground. Yami Bakura walked out of the shadow, looking very upset at his hikari.

"Sending him to the Shadow Realm won't help us, Yami."

"So is that your name."

"No," Ryou interrupted before Yami Bakura could respond to Charles question. "Yami is my darker self and has been easily angered lately... but I blame myself... my mother... she's been kidnapped."

"Oh... I see... by who?"

"The group you call Brotherhood. They broke the house and took her, not to say that large boy, Blob nearly killed her and my hikari in the process."

"It sounds like you care for your... hikari."

"I don't but he's my host - if I lose him I die. I need him for my own goals in this human life time..." He turned to Ryou as he snarled, "Trust these fools if you want, but don't expected me to but," He looked at Charles then back at Ryou, "If they get in my way, I'll take them out." Then with that both Yami Bakura and the monster disappeared." Ryou only sighed then placed on a smile.

"Shall we get out of here?"

"Ah, yes... I could feel the others worry about us just staring at each other..." With that Ryou showed the way out of Yami Bakura's soul room as they returned back to there own bodies.

* * *

"Ah... I see." Charles said snapping back to reality as Ryou said,

"Yes I'm not a mutant but I'm willing to join you until I get my mum back... she didn't need all of this... she's just as innocent as ever."

"Very well... and we'll try not to get in each others way." Charles said to Ryou as everyone look confused but Ryou knew he was taking to a unresponsive Yami. "I think it would be the best for now if you stayed with us... will that be okay with you?"

"Yes, I'll just run home and grab my things." Charles nodded, and looked behind Ryou to see Scott,

"Scott why don't you and Kurt take Ryou back to his house. We have a new temporary member living with us."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Charles...?" Logan muttered as Yami Bakura glared at Logan annoyed as he snapped,

"We can hear you idiot."

"Yami! Please be nice!"

"Hfmp!" Then nothing more came out of the darker side.

"Yes I'm sure," Charles said, smiling at Ryou and Yami Bakura's thoughts.

"Oh alright. Let's go Ryou."

"Coming!" Ryou got in the back as Scott and Kurt drove Ryou back to his house.

* * *

That night after everyone was asleep, once again Yami Bakura sneak out over to the Brotherhood hideout - now ready to execute his plan.

"Raven Darkholme..." He laughed hiding in the shadows as she quickly jumped up, looking around looking ready to fight. "Calm down... calm down... I mean you no harm... I'm on your side..."

"Who are you..."

"A shadow... no more, no less. My name isn't really important."

"Come out now so I can see you!"

"That's something simply dumb to ask, I'm a shadow... no more, no less... and I'll help you take out the X-Men... isn't that what you want...?"

"Yes how do you know...?"

"Trust me... a black bird told me all of your problems... I won't be able to help you... not just yet... but soon, a allie of will come and help you... you'll know when you see him..." He flashed red eyes as Raven Darkholme who gasped, "When you see these on him... you'll know... well have a good evening Raven Darkholme."

"Wait!" She cried as Yami Bakura stopped and said,

"Yes...?"

"My name isn't Raven Darkholme... it's Mystique." Another roaring laugh came from Yami Bakura,

"Very well... Mystique... have a nice night... oh and let's keep this between us... we wouldn't want anything to be jinxing us right..." He could hear the smile in her voice as she said,

"Of course... have a good night... shadow..."

"As to you... as to you..."

* * *

During school Ryou was walking back from the bathroom as Yami Bakura appeared behind him,

"May I take over for a moment?"

"Sure... do you feel something...?"

"More or less." Ryou nodded as they switched placed. Yami Bakura reached his hands in both pockets as he pulled out Yugi's cell phone number as he walked over to a telephone and punched in the number. It rung about three times before Yugi picked up,

**"Hey Ryou..." **There was a yawn from the Pharaoh's hikari as he when on, **"What's up?" **Yami Bakura forgot about the time different but he couldn't just call back later there won't be any other time.

_"Actually rain check on that." _Yami Bakura heard the switch between the two as the Pharaoh yawned himself and said,

_"Bakura, what is it?" _

_"I need..." _Yami Bakura gritted his teeth as he when on, _"I need your help." _There was silent as the Pharaoh said,

_"You need help with what...?" _Yami Bakura explained what happened as the Pharaoh didn't say anything so Yami Bakura asked, _"Is Yugi out of school?" _

_"Yes for about a good two month... but I bet this wont take that long... right?" _

_"Of course not... even though I toy with my prey I end there death as quickly as I start it." _Yami Bakura smirked wildly as the Pharaoh only replied with,

_"Fine, will you need just me or both me and Yugi...?" _

_"Mostly you." _Bakura explained what the he had planned for the Pharaoh, as the Pharaoh sighed,

_"Fine... I'll see you when I see you." _

_"I'll text you the place as soon as I borrow a phone." _

_"Very well." _

_"Have a nice flight, Pharaoh." _Yami Bakura teased as Yami just hung up right after that as Yami Bakura did as well, walking back to the lunch room, Yami Bakura switched.

"So what was it?"

"Nothing. False alarm."

"Okay... your being very calm today."

"Well of course... everything is going according to plan."

* * *

That the end of this chapter! Come back soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Necro-Pawn

Welcome to chapter five! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Now let's get onto the key:

_**"Bold Italtic are speaking in Japanese."**_

_"Underline Italtic are speaking in Egyptain"_

**"Bold words are preforming an Attack"**

_"Italics are Duel Monsters are talking"_

"Two people are talking threw a mind like: like Yami Bakura and Ryou or Jean and Charles"

* * *

Ryou yawned, he was use to waking up early but not this early. He was already washed and dressed even before Logan who was the one that woke up the students with Storm on most times. Ryou gathered enough energy to say hi to both Storm and Logan who were startled.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to do that."

"It's quite alright. What are you doing up so early?"

"Usually by this time I'm making tea and my mum is just waking up."

"You made tea?" Logan asked looking at the empty stove. Ryou shook his head and laughed,

"No I only got cereal. I couldn't find any tea pots so that why I didn't made any."

"Oh well there up here." Storm pointed out as Jean and Scott walked in still in there pjs.

"Ryou you up already?" Scott asked yawning every few seconds.

"Idiots really! Didn't we just have this conversation?!"

"Yami relax, it's just a harmless question."

"I say we cut off his tongue, no, better yet - let me."

"No!" Ryou usually is very good at keeping his emotions under control when talking to his Yami but he snapped his head around to glare at the darker counter part to make sure he got his own point across.

"Ryou what are you glaring at so hard...?"

"Ah..." Ryou started turning back to everyone smiling, "It's nothing. I thought it was a fly." Luckily Charles came in to saved them.

"Come now, it's already past the time to get breakfast - no more lagging around."

"Oh! Right!" That's when everyone but Ryou who rushed to get ready.

"Good morning Professor." Ryou commented as Yami just watched, the whole talk go down.

"Good morning Ryou, Yami Bakura." Ryou smiled back as Yami eyes shot at Charles who only nodded before disappearing back into the Ring.

"I think he's warming up to you." Ryou said as Charles laughed,

"I don't think so."

"Well I learned if he doesn't glare at you - he can at least tolerate you if he gives you those kinds of looks."

"So you had him for a long time?"

"Yes, I had him every since my dad sent me the Ring from Egypt."

"Professor! Spyke put glue it my hair jell!" Yelled Kitty as Charles sighed as they heard Storm say,

"Here I'll help you out."

"I better go, I'll see you all tonight." Ryou nodded as Charles left them.

"Why did you tell him that?"

"Because, it's true." Which was the only thing Ryou replied with as he got ready to leave.

* * *

At lunch Kitty was putting up banners for the upcoming prom as Lance Alvers held the ladder which shook like crazy,

"Do you mind holding it still!?" Kitty snapped as Lance looked up, blushing, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Kitty." It was still for the moment as Kitty finally snapped it in place as she cheered. The cheer shocked Lance so bad he ran into the lander as Kitty fell off, she couldn't use her powers not here so she braced herself for impact. She landed on something but it wasn't the hard floor.

**"Are you alright?"**

Kitty looking up blushed as red as a cherry. Someone caught her in his arms and boy he was so cute! Kitty nearly melted from just staring at his eyes.

"Ah... ah... he...um..." She stated, trying to find the words that her mouth just couldn't make. His hand rest on her forehead, then cheek.

**"You seem okay... try to be careful."** With that he placed her on her feet and walked off.

"Oh! Thank you!" The boy just raised his hand and waved as he walked away and out of site. Rogue came over,

"Did you just see that?" Kitty screeched as Rogue nodded shocked her own self.

"He was cute!" Kitty exclaimed as Rogue muttered,

"I never seen muscle so well developed in a guy's arms!" When the bell rung it snapped the girls out of there little love state as they rushed off to class.

* * *

When lunch came around Ryou and Yugi met up outside. No one really when out there since the lunchroom was so big. Giving each other a hug as Yugi was first to pull back,

**"Ryou! I'm glad to see your okay. I heard what happened. I'm sorry to here about your Mom." **

**"Its alright, I just hope she's okay." **

**"Don't we all?" **

**"Well be careful and I know the only time we'll be able to talk like this is at lunch so we should save it until it's really important." **

**"I agree. Because, your not living at your house?" **

**"No that's where you're going to be living." **Ryou pulled out his house key and gave it to Yugi.

**"Thanks. I owe you one." **

**"No need, I'm just glad your here... why are you hear anyway?" **

**"Yami said since we were off for two months I should come down and visit to give you support, but I think most of the time I'll be catching up on all of my sleep during class." **Ryou laughed as Yugi blushed a bit,

**"Well don't get caught my friend." **

**"I'll try not too." **

That's when the bell rung. As both started to part ways,

**"I'll see you and don't forget to speak English." **

**"Oh! Alright!" **Another blush came from Yugi as they ran to there different classes.

* * *

"You too were bumble out all day, what's been going on?" Jean asked in shot-gun seat of the car, as Rogue, Kitty and Ryou all squeeze up in the back.

"Well this super cute guy saved me today!" Ryou, Scott and Jean raised a brow.

"How so?"

"Lance, tripped over his own feet and ran into the ladder, Kitty fell and he saved her."

"What is his name... or what did he look like?" Ryou asked, now somewhat curious about what this dude looked like.

"I didn't catch his name or what he looked like but I did see his beautiful garnet red eyes."

"Contacts?" Scott asked as Kitty shook her head,

"It didn't look like it also I think he spoke French or something but it was hot!" Ryou had a sweat drop appear as Yami Bakura appeared in his spirit form rolling his eyes.

"Did you guys see anything else about him?"

"His arms, the muscles were beyond what Logan has." That really didn't put a great image in everyone head, even though Kitty was still fixed on his eyes so the comment went threw one ear and out the other.

"Ah..." Jean started as Scott pulled up,

"We're home."

"Great!" Kitty exclaimed as get got out, then Ryou got out of the other side as Rogue followed as Scott and Jean walked in last. Charles greeted them,

"Hello everyone, how was your day?"

"GREAT!" Exclaimed both Kitty and Rogue as they ran off to tell Storm, who was in the kitchen with Logan and there teacher Beast who came back from a long trip over in Asia.

"It was good," Ryou answered following the girls as everyone else did too. As once again they had to heard the same story over about this 'guy' who saved Kitty. But again, when Rogue put in her part it really didn't put a good image in there heads.

"Sounds like a deformed mutant."

"He's NOT!" Kitty snapped at Logan who made the comment, he was caught off guard, that was for sure.

"Alright, enough talk, you guys must have homework to get done."

"Done!" Ryou called from the kitchen table as Storm smiled,

"See, now chop, chop!"

* * *

Tonight all the Brotherhood members were hear as Mystique looked for the sign.

"What are you looking for...?" Toad asked as her eyes widen upon seeing deep red eyes that matched the shadow.

"AH! Your here! I didn't think you would come this earlier!" The guy jumped down from the window, take off his jacket and putting it like a cape.

"Wait a minute... I know you!" Avalanche called shocked, the guy had blond, black and maroon hair that was spiked up with extra lighting bolts. He wore a tight leather black shirt with buckets around his chest, then had the navy blue leather jacket and jeans with black leather shoes. With about two or three belts that were on his waist. A weird upside down puzzle rested around his neck. His eyes were the most that caught everyone off guard, in the darkness they were blood red.

"What shall we call you...?"

"I don't trust you enough to give you my name... but if you must call me something call me: Sēth but yes Shadow sent me but doesn't mean I'll give into your commands." His deep voice shook everyone in there boots, now he was truly imitating.

"Of course... I was hoping you'll lead us..." He walked over and sat in her chair.

"But I do have a question..."

"Go ahead... ask away..."

"What happened to that's boy's mother..." His eyes snapped around to Toad and Blob who jumped back do to his eyes that seemed to be cutting in there souls.

"She's in the back room asleep right now, she doesn't remember too much but keeps asking for that no good Ryou."

"Have you fed her?" Sēth wasn't happy about this.

"Yeah, yeah every day when we get out of school." Toad said unhappily as Sēth said,

"For now, Mystique you have control over them... you'll know when I want to take over..." Sēth relaxed a bit and smirked a dark smiled that send dark chills down every ones back, Mystique welcomed his new dark air he brought, she would be feeding off of it from now on...

"It seemed like everything is going according to plan..." Sēth purred as darkness took over the whole hide out.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Come back next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Necro-Pawn

Welcome to chapter six! Thank you guys for all the reviews and lets get onto the key:

_**"Bold Italtic are speaking in Japanese."**_

_"Underline Italtic are speaking in Egyptain"_

**"Bold words are preforming an Attack"**

_"Italics are Duel Monsters are talking"_

"Two people are talking threw a mind like: like Yami Bakura and Ryou or Jean and Charles"

* * *

Today, Ryou somehow got tricked into letting Yami Bakura take over his body today, as he walked out Kitty pasted him but she quickly turned and asked,

"Ryou! Hey! How do I look?" She wore short and a cute pink top that had: Cat, on the front written in the front.

"You look great Kitty." Ryou said helping out his darker half.

"You look great Kitty." Yami Bakura said... or more like forcing himself to say in his lighter counter part voice putting on sweet smile as she looked over joyed.

"Thanks! I knew you would think so!" She ran off. Yami Bakura walked into Jean thinking about later to night to see if he would go check up on the Pharaoh.

"Oh, sorry Jean." Yami Bakura said, almost switching back to his normal voice. She blushed and smiled,

"Its okay. How do I look?" She wore a short sky blue sun dress with nice pair heals. Her hair down and a short jacket matching the shoes. Yami Bakura acted on his own when he said,

"You look nice too Jean, you always do." She blushed and bowed excusing herself as she rushed to her room.

"Wow. I'm impressed, I didn't even have to help you."

"Hikari," Yami Bakura sighed as he walked downstairs, "Every women want to be complemented about there looks."

"Oh, well I guess I'm just shocked that you can even make or even comprehend that." Yami Bakura glared at his counter part who was in spirit form, smiling before he disappeared. Yami Bakura when into the kitchen to see if Scott was ready to go.

* * *

As Kitty pasted out fliers for the Talent Show once again she ran into her so called, (from what she decided on last night) Garnet Eyes.

**"May I have one?"**

"Oh! Hi!" She squeaked as she leaped back. His expression still soft and light, his smile was wide from the mini heart attack she had.

**"Well can I?"**

"Can you what?" He laughed as he just took a flier.

**"Thanks."** He called walking off looking at the paper, blushing Kitty banged her head against a locker as Jean walked up.

"Kitty?"

"I just... looked like a totally idiot in front of him."

"Oh that dude looked like Logan's arms?"

"He looks nothing like Logan!" She cried, upset now, Jean rubbed the back of her head and patted Kitty's shoulder.

"Come on, what happened. Did he look at you like you were crazy?"

"No..., Jean thanks for trying to making me feel better but lets just go to class before we're late."

"Alright..." Helping Kitty to her feet they walked to class.

* * *

Rogue thought today couldn't get any better but she was wrong. She was partners with that guy.

"Um... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Rogue muttered as they did an science lab together.

"Call me Yugi. And, your Rogue right?" She nodded as she claimed up for the rest of the period, which 'Yugi' didn't mind he didn't think he could hold a conversation with all on his mind right now.

Meanwhile in the same class, Yami Bakura and Jean were working together. She walked him threw the steps as she carelessly threw white powder all over him, thinking he had the bag ready.

"OH! Sorry."

"It's fine." Yami Bakura purred in his light's voice as she grabbed a towel to help him. All in the back of his mind he heard Ryou laughing until the point until he was crying.

"Ryou, shut up." Just more laughter came from the lighter half.

* * *

At lunch Yami Bakura sat a table alone as the Pharaoh sat across there back facing each other.

"_So what did you learn Pharaoh?" _

"_Nothing to much, the Brotherhood look weak but some of them are fairly strong." _

"_I see, do you know where Ryou's mother is?" _

"_Yes... but right now it'll be best if I didn't take her now." _

"_Very well... you do know best..." _

"_What are you planning to do with Mystique?" _

"_Do whatever you want with her - all I want... in the end, is for them to suffer." _

"_Of course, isn't that why you called me?" _

"_More or less..."_ The Pharaoh raised a brow but didn't turn around as Yami Bakura smirked.

"_Start feeding the fire Pharaoh... soon we'll be stepping up... find out when there going to strike something big... start something up if you half to, contact me and be ready for a fight" _

"_Alright Yami Bakura, I'll play your games for now..." _

"_That's all I ask."_ The Pharaoh stood for he had nothing else to say as he picked up his empty tray, threw it away and left the room.

"Ryou!" Jean called over from the X-Men table, he looked over softening his looks ten fold as he placed on his lighter's half smile. "Hey come over here! Why you sitting all alone."

"Oh sorry! I didn't see you guys so I sat over here." He walked over and sat down.

"It's alright. We'll just call you over."

"Don't you mean you?" Kitty joked, winking at Jean who smiled and laughed it off, but a small blush was on her cheeks. Scott frowned from Kitty's joke being the one of three guys picking it up. Yami Bakura ignored it mostly, as his thoughts were on the Pharaoh's next move. Ryou picked it up but was laughing to hard to tease his Yami about it.

"We're all going on to see the Talent show this Friday night."

"Well of course after it took you forever to get it approved by the principal, so who's going to be in it?"

"Like half the school, I saw some of the acts. Some good, some okay. I didn't even see any bad one yet, but I'm sure there are some in the mix. I'm going to be in it as well."

"Oh?" Kurt said, everyone was shocked, and Yami Bakura bit his lips so hard to stop himself from laughing, his lips nearly started to bleed. "What are you going to do for the Talent Show?"

"I'm going to be singing with Jean and Rogue."

"But hun, I can't sing." Rogue muttered as Kitty sshh her as Jean sighed.

"Well I wish you three luck." Yami Bakura said in his light's voice as the bell rung as they when to there next class.

* * *

That night Yami was alone in the hideout for the Brotherhood as he when in the backroom and opened the door.

"_**Mrs. Bakura?" **_

"_**Y-yes... Ryou? Is that you?" **_She asked, looking scared and shaking. She had a large spot on her forehead. Yami was shocked of how much her and Ryou looked so much a life Yami could have swore that they were twins only differences was the gender.

"_**No, but I'm a friend of Ryou... have you ever heard of Yugi Moto?" **_Sitting on the bed Yami pulled off his backpack and pulled out some home cooked food Yugi made last night.

"_**Yugi!" **_She cried as she hugged Yami as he hugged her back,

"_**Don't worry, we'll get you out of here... here, I made this last night."**_ She took it and said,

"_**Thank you... how is Ryou?" **_

"_**He's good but he's be worried sick about you, but don't worry I'll tell him that your okay." **_

"_**Thank you..."**_ Yami pulled out first aid kit.

"_**Come here, let me clean your wounds... they don't hurt anymore right? And do you remember everything." **_

"_**Yes, Yugi I'm fine, you should get out of here before they come for you. I don't want you to get hurt." **_

"_**Don't worry... I'm not." **_Yami assured her as he started to clean that large wound on her head.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! Come back next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Necro-Pawn

Welcome to chapter seven! Thank you guys for all the reviews and lets get onto the key:

_**"Bold Italtic are speaking in Japanese."**_

_"Underline Italtic are speaking in Egyptain"_

**"Bold words are preforming an Attack"**

_"Italics are Duel Monsters are talking"_

"Two people are talking threw a mind like: like Yami Bakura and Ryou or Jean and Charles"

* * *

It was a peaceful Thursday and all Yami Bakura wanted to do was get some rest for tomorrow was a big day for everyone was going to see the talent show... but it would have stayed peaceful if it wasn't for the girl. Yami Bakura was feed up with Kitty, Rogue and Jean bouncing over his head, getting up his Dark Necrofear appear from the shadows that was casted all around in the room,

_"Master... do not trouble yourself with them... get some rest." _

"Only after I give them a piece of my mind-!" Yami Bakura snarled getting up quickly and rushing to the door as he heard,

_"If you do," _Dark Necrofear started, "_You'll give yourself away... and who knows what else can go wrong... you hate it when you can execute a plan just like you wanted... don't give it away... don't make the Pharaoh come over here for nothing..." _

"True... is tomorrow there meeting?"

_"Yes between Ryou and him are set, I contacted one of his monster just like you asked if me during dinner..." _

"Good... good..., get some rest... I'll be back shortly."

_"Yes master..." _With that she disappeared as Yami when upstairs. He rubbed his messy bed hair as he knocked on the door of Kitty's room. Soon it all became quite as Yami Bakura raised his brow in confusion.

"Kitty?" Yami Bakura called mimicking his host voice, she slightly opened the door as the light flooded into the hallway a bit bit,

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Can you please stop bouncing over my head, you guys are shaking my whole room." She blushed and bowed quickly, Yami Bakura couldn't see, the light somewhat blinded him.

"I'm sorry, we'll be softer."

"Thank you... that's all I ask." Kitty smiled as Yami Bakura called, just enough for Rogue and Jean to hear, "Good night girls!" With that he left and walked back down stairs, thanking Zorc he could get some rest.

* * *

During lunch Ryou was outside waiting for Yugi, for Yami Bakura said that they would met up and talk today, but lunch was half way done and Ryou couldn't find Yugi anywhere. Soon, Ryou heard the door opened behind him as he saw Yami Yugi.

**"Oh! Where's Yugi?" **

**"In the puzzle, I'm afraid that I'm the only one that'll be talking to you... it's quiet important..." **Ryou tilted his head, confused for a second as Yami went on, "**I found your mother." **

**"WHAT?!" **

**"Yes... she's doing okay. I'm watching over her." **

**"How badly is she hurt?" **

**"Not to bad, just a gash on her forehead I cleaned up but nothing more then that... she wanted me to tell you that she misses you... very much." **Tear fell from Ryou's eyes as he hugged Yami tightly, who didn't know how to react but he softly patted Ryou's back. Trying to comfort the lighter side of the Ring. Soon he stopped and pulled back, his eyes fixed, burning like fire that Yami respected,

**"Thank you... so much for helping me out... and trying to get my mom back. I will save her..." **Ryou bowed to Yami before heading back inside.

"I glad to see he's doing better." Yugi comment as Yami nodded,

"I couldn't agree more... Ryou loves his mother very much... it would only be natural for him to give it his all to get her back."

"Do you think he would have been able to get her back without our help?"

"I'm not sure... maybe if Ryou learned to control the dark shadows a bit more... but Yami Bakura would never let that happen... Yami Bakura can be a heartless being..., but when it comes to him and his host... he will go to great length to destroy anything that tries to get in between them. I can't say if Yami Bakura using Ryou just as a host to live off of as a leach, but he cares for Ryou in some ways, sometimes more then others... but I'm still shocked that he called us."

"Same here..."

* * *

When Friday came around. Charles, Storm and Logan grabbed seat in the back while the Yami sat one set over from Yami Bakura as they both sat in front of Charles, Storm and Logan. Kitty, Jean and Rogue were in the back as Kurt, Scott, Spyke sat next to Charles as Storm and Logan left three sets for the girls when they get done.

There was quiet a lot of people at the school as the Principal walked out,

"I would like to welcome you all to our first Talent show, we have lots of acts and I hope you stay for them all! First lets bring out Toad and Blob!" Clapping enter the room as the Talent shows began. About quarter ways threw some good and bad acts Yami and Yami Bakura switched to there lighter side. As Charles picked up on something but couldn't find it... instead of using his powers he let it go... he knew Yami Bakura changed back to Ryou but he felt another...

"Okay our next act, will be Kitty, Jean and Rogue! Please give them a hand!" Cheers came from Scott and the rest as Ryou covered his ears to stop some hearing lost. Yugi snickered as Ryou as they smiled at each other. The girl walked onto the stage as Yami and Yami Bakura switched so no one would catch there lights. Soon the music started to play as Kitty nice singing voice entered as she started to sing, Game of Love by Michelle Branch with Jean and Rogue doing back up vocals as they danced to the beat. About a little more then half way, the song started to changed as Kitty and Rogue switched places the music blasted a bit more as she sung Wanted by Jessie James. Once again there whole style changed to match the music as it was wild, exciting and great to watch. As before the music changed as Jean step up as the bass became lower as over head so did there dance and vocal. They finished up with Scream and Shout by will. feature Britney Spears as it was a hit!

Even though the crowd liked it... didn't mean the principal did but she cheek on a straight, warm face which Yami Bakura chuckled at - gaining a brow raise from Yami Yugi. But, Yami Bakura shook his head if to say it was nothing.

"Lastly we have Ryou Bakura and his performance." Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi eyes widen as they stared at each other, back to her and back to each other. Yami Bakura got up and walked onto stage.

"But, ma'am... I didn't sign up." Yami Bakura mimic in his light's voice.

"But I have records saying that you did... so here you go. The stage is all yours." Handing him the mick as Yami Bakura sighed and smiled softly,

"Ah..." Yami Yugi face palmed himself as he slipped out of the crowd and onto the stage to save Yami Bakura.

"You walked out before the magician, that's very rude." Yami Yugi proclaimed as he walked over, which a smiling face but Yami Bakura read it as, I came to save you.

"Ah...?" Yami Bakura said again as Yami took the mick, threw it in the air as it changed into a magician wand as he caught it...

"Now will you please, get inside this box." He waved his wand as a large black box appeared as Yami Bakura quickly got in. Taking off his cape like jacket, Yami placed it over the box as it changed into a long black cape. "Now once I remove this blanket, my newly made assistant will be reborn. So on the count of three everyone, one... two..." Everyone joined along, not sure what he was talking about as he shouted, "Three!" And, removed the cape as he went on, "Please welcome my female assistant, Ryou Bakura!" Yami Bakura opened the box and shook out 'his' hair as everyone gasped,

"What wrong?" He asked mimicking his lights voice but it sounded more girly then before.

"Why don't you see for yourself." The wand changed into a mirror as Yami Bakura saw a girl version of himself as he let out a scream in surprise then quickly turned to glare at Yami Yugi as he helped 'her' out.

"So can I please have a guest from the audience to help us in our last trick?" Looking around people shot up there hands as Rogue and Kitty fought over the spot as Jean was pushed by her two friends onto stage as Yami Yugi caught her before she could fall on her face.

"Thanks for dropping in, in this last trick I'll be hiding Ryou and you'll have to find her."

"Oh alright."

"Please step back." Jean quickly did as Yami Yugi waved his wand and called out, "Come forth! Magical Hats!" Soon four magical hats covered the stage and Yami Bakura as well as they moved around so quickly Jean couldn't follow there movements, not even her powers could slowed them down. Once they came to a stop, Yami Yugi smiled,

"You'll have three chances to find Ryou, but don't worry - if you pick right you might find something that can help you or something that can give you back luck but it's up for you to choose."

"Oh... alright..." Jean turned to the crowd and asked,

"Well what the first one I should pick?"

"Middle!" Kurt yelled as Storm said,

"There's four hats Kurt, it's even."

"Oh..."

"Far Left!" Scott cried out after,

"No Far Right!" Spyke called and a couple other people yelled out as Jean choose,

"Let's do Far Left."

"Alright. Come forth my mystical dark monster! Dark Magician Girl!" Soon the hat popped as a graceful duel monster appeared and did her star pose as almost every guys jaw dropped. Charles and Logan and Storm were quiet surprise.

_"Nice choice Jean, I am the guide that will give you a gift, but only if you wish it!" _She winked at Jean she blushed a bit, somewhat uncomfortable with the duel monster actions.

"Thank... I think my next choice will be the middle of the all three hats!"

"Come forth, Ryou's dark necro monster - Dark Necrofear!"

A dark chill came out as Dark Necrofear entered the room after the hat when; POP!

_"Thank you for summoning me Master, but I'm the dark gift if you would like to use it... I'm at your command until this very end." _

"Well you should know you can use Dark Necrofear - you'll know where Ryou is but you won't be able to show everyone or you can use the gift of Dark Magician Girl."

"What's her gift?"

"To be honest her gifts are random but very helpful even when it seems like it doesn't."

"Alright then Dark Magician Girl, use your gift!" With that she waved her own wand as a bright light blinded everyone for a second as the gift was granted. "Next I'll guess where Ryou is... and I guess... the far right!" Seconds later a pop noise was heard as Yami Bakura was back to normal, no longer a girl as everyone cheered and Yami Yugi bowed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Give it up for Jean!" Another round of cheers filled the air, as everything when back to normal. Getting off the stage Yami gave back the mick as the Talent Show was over. People started to go home as Charles when up to Yami Bakura,

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"Not in the least... but I asked him to come... he owes me a favor." Charles nodded but didn't honestly believe that as they when home... not sure what was about to happen or what would tomorrow would bring. Yami slipped Bakura a note that read; The Plan... it's in place.

Prefect..., Yami Bakura thought to himself as they all left school.

* * *

That's it for now! Come back next time for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Necro-Pawn

Welcome to chapter eight! Thank you guys for all the reviews and lets get onto the key:

_**"Bold Italtic are speaking in Japanese."**_

_"Underline Italtic are speaking in Egyptain"_

**"Bold words are preforming an Attack"**

_"Italics are Duel Monsters are talking"_

"Two people are talking threw a mind like: like Yami Bakura and Ryou or Jean and Charles"

* * *

As Saturday rolled around the morning was peaceful, warm chats, laughter the angry sigh from Kurt after he lost a duel with Ryou... but it end when Charles inter-upped everyone.

"X-Men, there's a bank robber and the Brotherhood are behind it! Get to it!"

"I'm coming!" Ryou suddenly shouted as everyone looked at him.

"No way, you don't have any powers."

"I'm going! I don't care. I can protect myself!" Ryou snapped which Yami Bakura was shocked his light could even snap at someone. He was fairly impressed but Yami Bakura didn't plan to make statements to build up his Ryou... he was only a tool to use until they get back home... if they ever did...

"Let him go Logan, we don't have a lot of time."

"Very well, let's head out!" After quickly changing into there suits, the X-Men with unlikly company joined the battle as they took the X-Jet to town, landing at the bank as they were shocked to see not to many people out, but the building windows were broken, smashed to piece.

"I'm going on ahead!" Ryou called as Rouge called,

"Ryou! Wait!"

"I got him!" Kitty called as she ran after him, Jean was quick to follow if she didn't have to save by-standers from pieces of metal falling from on top of the building. After everything calmed down, The Brotherhood appeared. But, what stopped Kitty was when she saw Garent Eyes she dropped to her knees.

Ryou at this point changed into Bakura, who was getting ready to summon Dark Necrofear saw his monster already out, Kaien the Emissary of Darkness. Blob and Toad had already gathered enough money to fill more then enough of the town as they ran away.

"You won't get away!"

"KAIEN!"

_"Yes Master! AH!"_ With her large sword she stuck Storm down with so much force, it took both Jean and Charles had to catch her. Meanwhile Scott and Kurt were on the move to take him down but another monster rose, Arcana Knight Joker. That's when Bakura stepped in,

"Dark Necrofear! Diabound Kernel! Stop them!" They quickly grabbed Scott and Kurt as Arcana and Kaien helped Yami Yugi down as The Brotherhood leaders followed.

"Let us go by,"

"What!? NO-" Kitty started as Bakura stepped in quickly saying in his light's voice,

"Alright." Everyone looked at him surprised as Logan snarled,

"Do you know what your saying, we're not letting them get away!" Then Bakura countered with still trying to make his voice sound like his light.

"Fine, if your going to be stubborn... leave the money and we'll pretend this didn't happen." Soon roars of rage left the mouth of The Brotherhood as Yami Yugi barked,

"Enough! Leave the money, I got what we came for anyway."

"IT BETTER NOT BE MONEY!" Logan yelled as both Arcana and Kaien stepped up as Charles suddenly said,

"Logan... let them go... I honestly don't like this anymore then you do but it seems like we have no other choice."

"Yes! We have choices! Let's take them down now!" Bakura snapped at Logan in his real voice, losing all will to keep in character.

"NO! I'm not strong enough to protect you, because if we fight! We WILL lose!" Yami Yugi crossed his arms as Kaien was the first to step up followed by Necrofear, even though Necrofear could hold off Kaien until Arcana stepped into battle, from there Diabound would step in until the Gods appeared, from there, Yami Bakura didn't know where it would lead too... but he knew he would lose.

From there the X-Men were silent as they moved to the side, expect Bakura. The Brotherhood dropped the money, Yami Yugi's monsters made sure as they pasted. Yami Yugi was the last to past Bakura as he slipped him another not which no one saw luckly. But, Bakura was sure that Charles was watching them both carefully.

Suddenly out of no where Kitty ran to Yami Yugi and cried pounding on his chest, as Kaien stepped up once again until, Yami Yugi help up his hand to stop his monster.

"WHY!? TELL ME WHY! WHY ARE YOU WITH BROTHERHOOD?! YOU'RE NOT EVIL! I KNOW YOU AREN'T! YOU JERK! I-I-I...!" Bakura snorted and thought,

"Stupid girl... don't get to close...!" Charles picked up on the link as he didn't understand. Yami Yugi stood her up straight, grabbed her chin so there eyes could meet. From this moment everyone held their breath. Was he going to kiss her? Was the question almost everyone thought but to there surprise, he closed his eyes as their foreheads touched. Kitty watched him with confused eyes but it was soon inter-upped,

"NECROFEAR!" Bakura roared with sheer power as one moment Kitty was there and replaced with Necrofear as Kaien sword was to her neck, and Diabound and Arcana we're at each other's throats, so close to attacking each other, not even inches away. Bakura saw the eye of Horus on Yami Yugi's forehead as he emotionless,

"Keep out of our away, or next time she'll be the first to go." The words were so cold, Kitty couldn't stop crying, for she was in Bakura's arms. Even he had to say, Yami Yugi was dead on with his acting, he didn't think he had it in him. Kitty didn't know how close she was to get a Penalty Game or worst... death...

"I'm glad your alright... but he's much stronger then me... there's no way I could stop him from killing all of us if he wanted too... I'm just glad he can be reasoned with."

"You think that's a good thing?!"

"To keep our lives, of course." Then muttered under his breath in his own voice, "Of course you bloody wanker what else... just be glad I don't turn against you...!"

"Huh?" Kitty muttered looking at him threw red as Bakura only shook his head,

"It's nothing... let's get back." Rouge and Kitty walked on ahead, as Bakura was in the back, his monsters safely back in there cards as he read the letter. With wide eyes, he closed it... for it really wasn't for him. It was for his light... from his mother. Bakura, surprisingly put this carefully in his pocket, for he was going to give it to Ryou later... after everything calms down with the X-Men.

* * *

There was a knock on Ryou's door as he went to go answer it.

"Hello?" He asked, softly, still a bit confused and shaken by the battle with Yami Yugi... he just couldn't put the piece's together of way he would join The Brotherhood and his dark wouldn't give him any answers. He thought about calling Yugi, but he probably wouldn't know. Yugi could find out, but he didn't know how much information Yami Yugi would give to his light.

Opening the door, he saw Jean there smiling softly, her red hair falling past her shoulders. Ryou returned the smile as she told him,

"Dinner is ready... are you coming? Storm cooked a really good meal..."

"Oh! Sorry, sure I'll be right down..."

"If your scared of Logan or Scott being mad at you don't be... you seemed to know that guy more then any of us... even Kitty is starting to snap out of her heart break stage. Rogue... she's still pretty mad but she's giving it up to help Kitty..." Jean stopped when she found herself rambling on and on, she apologized quickly which Ryou dismissed.

"It's quite alright, your just telling me what's going on. No need to apologize for that. Let's go down for dinner." Her eyes lit up as she nodded, together they walked down as the table was finally full.

"Ryou?"

"Hm...?" He said softly as he ate his dinner, he looked at Logan who went on,

"Thank you for saving my life... I was angry and couldn't think straight..."

"Oh, it's quite alright Logan. But, thank you. You apologizing means a lot..."

"To the both of us." Bakura rolled his eyes and looked away, but Ryou could see a small shade of pink on this cheeks. Even though Scott looked unhappy for whatever reason,

"It's because he likes Jean, your sitting next to Jean. He's not. Jean has a crush on you!"

"No, no, I think she has a crush on you." Bakura was stunned for the moment for he couldn't answer. He looked towards Jean and raised a brow, "Does she? What a stupid girl!" Ryou held in a sigh as Scott also apologized with Ryou expected with a smile, which if Bakura took over, he would have to force. Smiling didn't come natural to Bakura until he was giving other people pain so he could enjoy it.

As they all finished up, Logan, Kurt and Rouge handled the dishes as everyone went to bed early. Once Ryou was laying in bed, moments before he slipped into a deep sleep Bakura said, if he just remembered,

"Oh, by the way, there's a letter in our jacket pocket."

"A letter?"

"Letter, note, whatever the hell you want to call it." With that Ryou heard no more from his darker side as he got up and dug out the letter and when opened it up and his eyes went wide... the letter was from his mother! He quickly got back into bed and snuggled deep down as he started to read;

Dear My Sweet Ryou...

* * *

Come back for chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

Necro-Pawn

Welcome to chapter nine! Thank you guys for all the reviews and lets get onto the key:

_**"Bold Italtic are speaking in Japanese."**_

_"Underline Italtic are speaking in Egyptain"_

**"Bold words are preforming an Attack"**

_"Italics are Duel Monsters are talking"_

"Two people are talking threw a mind like: like Yami Bakura and Ryou or Jean and Charles"

* * *

Dear My Sweet Ryou,

How have you been? Is everything alright? I heard from Yugi that you're doing well. Even though I could get in trouble by sending you this letter by these people called The Brotherhood, I honestly stop caring and is praying that you're well taken care of. I know your in high school but, I... I miss you.

Yugi informed me that I'm getting out of here, soon. And, that he's and you and the X-Men are going to put a end to Brotherhood so we can get home... you know I have to apologize. I didn't even ask you if you wanted to leave all you friends back in Domino. So when everything is over, I promise you that we will be returning back to Domino to wait for your father there.

Sounds exciting, doesn't it but in the end, I will leave the choice up to you if you want to stay or leave. I always want to give you a choice for life gives you these choices even if you can't see them. You're making them every moment, no, every second of your life. Sorry, I'm not trying to scare you anything... rambling on within this letter makes me feel better even though we're no close together at the moment.

As a mother, I have to say, I'm very proud of you, and I will always love you. That's what mother's do naturally. Oh... it seems like my time is up... Yugi just warned me about The Brotherhood about to come in, well I have nothing more to add but: I love you, be safe, never give up... and I believe in you...

Love you always,

Mom.

* * *

This was Ryou twentieth time reading his mum's letter over, since last night. He nearly cried himself to sleep but was able to keep it under control as his dark half self slept in peace. It was a Sunday and honestly he wanted something to do, putting his mother's letter on the desk, he sat down and pulled out some paper so he could write her one back. He knew if he did this, he could find out why Yugi is working for the other side... or more information about The Brotherhood so it would be easier to take them down... which ever question came to his mind first was the one he was going to ask.

_"Master... what are you going to write your mother...?"_ Dark Necrofear asked as Ryou looked up at his monster as he flashed a smiled he was known for to support friends during duels.

_**"I'm not sure yet... but I don't want it to be short... I want it to be meaningful and honest, and..."**_

_**"Pure...?"**_ His dark half asked as Ryou looked up to see him, he looked down with a eye raised, but Ryou though he saw a small curious smile coming from the evil being. Ryou, never the less smiled,

_**"Maybe..."**_

_"Master, may I say, she does enjoy when your positive, she does enjoy how you decide things like a fairy tale."_

_**"Well that's going to be a bit harder then normal, when I first got to Domino, even before I knew I made friends with Yugi and the gang, just the normal site of school and the apartment next to the cherry blossom was always beautiful to decide... but, here, I'm afraid, only has green..."**_

_"There is a garden out back, let's go see what we can find... if you would like."_ Dark Necrofear offered as Ryou eyes lit up more then usual.

_**"Sounds great Dark Necrofear, your bloody genius!"**_ She smiled and rubbed Ryou's head elegantly as a doll can who was floating above his lap. Ryou hugged his monster before getting up and Dark Necrofear went by Yami Bakura's side. When Ryou was no longer in the room Yami Bakura looked toward his monster as well and raised his brow slightly,

_**"Now, why did you say that?"**_

_"Because, to win master, we need Ryou to grow, just like a flower... if you keep mistreating it, it will die... and he is your host we don't want him to die. Beside, I like him... I don't I could let you kill him..."_

_**"I think you've became soft on me..."**_

_"Maybe... but I adore you as much as I adore him..."_ She placed her lips on his right bat wing hair, her hand on his shoulder to hold herself up a bit as Yami Bakura placed on a crooked smile.

_**"How cute, come, let go after him before something happens."**_ His fingers trailed Dark Necrofear's for the short moment before together they walked out to follow Ryou.

* * *

Ryou sat by the large pound, as he examined each little detail, he was about half way threw his letter at this point as Yami Bakura and Necrofear joined him.

"Necrofear, can you please search the garden for some roses, or lilies or any type of pretty flower?" She bowed quickly before disappearing at Yami Bakura's side.

_"Ryou,"_ He looked up to his dark spirit who rarily called him by his first name, usually it was host, or wanker, maybe sometimes light, but is name was a true rare feature. Ryou responded with what he only knew how in this situation,

_"Yes, what it is?"_

_"I know what your planning by not only writing your mother this letter. You're trying to get into out of the Pharaoh to see what I'm up too. But, believe me when I say I'm doing this to... help you to help me..."_ Ryou was shocked and didn't know how to answer so, after waiting a couple of moments Yami Bakura went on, _"I'm going to politely ask you to not and I mean NOT ask him a damn thing. But, if it will ease your mind, I asked him to come here... to help me."_ Ryou somewhat knew this information but hearing coming from his darker half was just shocking within his help. He never asked Yugi's spirit for help, let alone asking for help. Hell if he did ask for help Ryou though he would turn to Marik... but he guessed even spirit could change up there style... depending for what it was.

_"I... don't know what to say..."_

_"Well then let me help you out,"_ Ryou popped his eye brow up as Yami Bakura went on, _"Tell your mother that you want to go back to Domino and I'll finish off my plans to killing the Pharaoh."_

_"And if I don't?"_

_"Then I'll switch places with you and pretend to be you until we get back to Domino."_ Ryou knew this was coming... but he was honestly blind sided by the first part of Yami's Bakura speech, why wasn't he surprise...

_"... Fine."_ Then Necrofear appeared, pointing the way to the elegant trees she picked. As, they all walked together .. well Necrofear floated, Ryou thought,

Forgive me Yugi... I hope you and everyone forgive me for the deal I've just made...

Ryou raised his head as the warm sun lightly poured down on all three as a rush a wind past them... for some reason, Ryou had a feeling that everyone would forgive him... it was a very weird feeling but it re-assured him like when Necrofear goes in and hugs him. Her smooth doll hand softly petting him like a treasure she never wants to let go... it was a odd feeling ever since from the beginning but Ryou couldn't help it made him feel less lonely after he was alone within his apartment.

"Ryou!" Jean cried as he turned to him. She seem out of breath, but she looked nice today for the warm weather.

"Hey Jean, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come to the game arcade, Scott was offering to drive."

"Umm..." Ryou gave her a slight unsure look but out of the corner of his eye Necrofear nodded as Yami Bakura rolled his eyes before disappearing, but that un-sureness turned into a smile very quickly as he said, "Sure! I would love to come! Let me put this in my room and I'll meet you outside in the front."

"Great! I can't wait!" She told him as they parted away, Inside his room, Ryou put the letter on his desk and turned to Necrofear,

"Thanks for you help but you need some rest. You've earned it." She bowed before disappearing once more. With that Ryou left and headed down, who nearly ran into Spike,

"Hey are you coming to the game arcade?"

"No, I got homework to catch up on," He said frowning as he walked upstairs as Ryou frowned slightly as he finally made his away over as he sat in the back with a back to normal Kitty, Kurt who Ryou was sitting next too, Jean and Scott sat in front and to the left of Ryou was Rogue and she liked her sit so Kurt moved over.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" With that they were off and down the road!

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! Come back for chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10

Necro-Pawn

Welcome back to chapter 10! Man we finally made it! Yes I'm sooooo happy! Let's make this a chapter to remember shall we?

_**"Bold Italtic are speaking in Japanese."**_

_"Underline Italtic are speaking in Egyptain"_

**"Bold words are preforming an Attack"**

_"Italics are Duel Monsters are talking"_

"Two people are talking threw a mind like: like Yami Bakura and Ryou or Jean and Charles"

Sorry for taking sooooo long to update!

* * *

Ryou really didn't know what to make of this place, not sure really what to play first. From shooting game, racing and even DDR! Scott and Kurt were racing as Kitty and Rouge were battling it out on the DDR system. Jean was over at the Deal or No Deal spot ranking in so tickets. Ryou decided to go join her for the moment but found that he couldn't get anywhere near her. The large crowd that gathered around her, that crowd was mostly full of boys but Ryou knew that Jean could handle herself.

Walking toward the duelist ring, Ryou gasped at the sight to see Toad dueling someone and winning! Ryou quickly rubbed his eyes to see if this was true and to his anger it was.

_**"Don't do it! You can't go over there just asking for your mother, especially since there is a huge crowd. Think before you act!"**_

_**"You sure like throwing the mirror in someone's face."**_ Yami Bakura's face turned red at which Ryou smirked at it, but it was only lightly. _**"If you want to deal with them, fine go ahead, but be careful we don't want them blowing my plan."**_ Yami Bakura said after a minute or two, which gave him time to recover from Ryou's comment.

_**"Your plan-?!" **_ Ryou started until a drink was thrown at him so Ryou quickly moved out of the way as it splashed onto the floor, Yami Bakura changed to Ryou a second later. Toad yelled out as the crowd he gathered turned over to look.

"Ryou! Long time no see!" Yami Bakura took a breath so he could compose himself to speak in his light's voice,

"Don't you have any pride? We made a deal, you're not going to mess with me or my friends!"

"OH! THOSE LOSER! Besides..." Toad added a evil laugh, doing a frog hop over to Yami Bakura's side, "I just want to duel you... that isn't a problem right?"

"Are the other brotherhood here?"

"Of course, but even evil needs to take a break once in awhile. Don't you agree?" Toad held out an extra duel disk as Yami Bakura took it and placed it on his arm

"Let's just duel alright."

"Okay, Okay, right over here." Walking over Toad fans cheered him on all of the way. Yami Bakura switched with Ryou at the last second,

"Thank you..." Ryou told his dark half as he looked away but said none the less,

"Your welcome..."

"We both start with 8000 life points! My draw!" Toad yelled then said,

"I put this card face down then two cards behind it, your move Ryou."

"Well he might have gotten better..."

"Maybe Yami but I highly doubt it." That's when closed his eyes took a breath and said while pulling a card, "My draw!" Looking at his cards he found the perfect combo, "First I play Black Hole, follow by Heavy Storm-!"

"What!?" Toad gasped as his crowd seemed to whispering up a storm, as they wonder if Toad did this on purpose or was he just careless.

"Oh, I'm not done! I play The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in defense mood followed by three cards faced down. Your move Toad."

(Ryou: 8000/Toad: 8000)

"Ugh! I play Petit Dragon in defense and end my turn."

"My turn!" Ryou pulls another card as he smiled, "Alright, here I go I send my ghost to the grave to play Airknight Parshath in attack mode! Then I play Premature Burial to bring back my ghost!" Both monster's appeared on the feild as Toad nearly fell on his butt remembering what happen to him the first time Toad duel, but little did he know he was facing Ryou's dark side. "Go attack Petit Dragon!"

"AH! I don't take any damage!"

"You think so?" Ryou asked placing on a smirk to Toad's comment as Toad looks confused. that's when Ryou explained, "If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: Draw 1 card." With Petit Dragon gone The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams then attack Toad directly.

(Ryou: 8000/ Toad: 5400)

"My draw!" Toad shouted, his breathing a bit wild, "I play Spirit of the Harp in defense mood! Take that Ryou!"

"My draw! And I play Lightning Vortex and I send one card to the grave, so now I play Monster Reborn Please welcome Dark Necrofear!"(1) With dark grace she appeared as the crowd was shocked and amazed, Toad gasped, knowing he was in trouble now. I play this monster face down as I play my second face down Sheild and Sword to using this on my Dark Necrofear you know what that means!"

"AH! That monster attack is 2800!" Toad yelled, nearly falling out of the ring.

"Oh! I'm not done! I play my three face down! Dark Energy and I'll add that to my Necrofear to make her attack 3100, now attack down Spirit of the Harp!" Then Ryou's other monster's got at Toad.

(Ryou: 8000/Toad: 600)

Loud whispers started to come from the crowd, as many were walking away now,

"NO! WAIT! This new comer is just lucky!" Toad yelled but by then it was to late. Only Toad, Ryou and the duel remained,

"That's why you never lie to people. I'm not sure what you told them, but I know one thing, my next turn this duel is over."

"I don't think so!" Toad attacked with his tongue, as Yami Bakura switched,

"Dark Necrofear, The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams, Airknight Parshath! Get him and show him what we do to cheaters!"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Toad screamed bloody murder as he ran off, Necrofear turned to Yami Bakura then,

"Shall we give chase?"

_**"No, just leave him to rot..." **_Ryou appeared next to him as Yami Bakura said, _**"Nice win host... I knew you could win." **_Ryou felt there was a bit of irony but thanked his darker half anyway. Ryou switched with his dark half, pulling out his deck from the disk and setting it down.

"All of you return to me." His monsters bowed before disappearing back into his deck as he put that away. As he walked back the way he came, he heard a yell in surprise coming from Kitty.

"Lance! Let him go!" Everyone came around to see Lance holding a guy by the collar who had Kitty's purse.

"I don't he had enough yet." Lance said a bit coldly, glaring down the door. Ryou didn't know who this dude was but he looked like a guy who was no older then nineteen.

"Lance. Put him down now." Ryou knew that voice and snapped his head around to see Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura frown and snorted, with him people make a path way but for them they had to push there way threw the crowd. Lance looked in Yami Yugi's eyes for a second before dropping the guy. Lance, though took Kitty's purse and handed it back to her and muttered thank you but didn't meet his eyes. From there everyone just walked away as Ryou and part of the X-Men when to Kitty's side.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Who knew Lance had that type of upper arm strength." Kurt said, touching his own as Jean said,

"But, he's unstable - what if he used his power on that guy... if he didn't stop Lance... I don't know what would have happened." Kitty gripped her purse a bit more tightly as Rouge wrapped her arm around Kitty's shoulders.

"Dark Necrofear... go see where Lance and Yami Yugi are."

"I'm going too." With his eyes, Ryou gave a nod to his darker half as he and his monster disappeared.

"I'm going to defeat him..." Kitty said as everyone looked her way. "I'm going to defeat him and bring him over to our side... I'm not going to let the brotherhood kill that chance of being good."

Ryou placed on half a smile thinking,

If you only knew the real Yami Yugi, not some actor his playing you would like him so much more.

"I think we should go," Jean started as Ryou gasped,

"But, we only just got here, I say we stay a bit longer, we shouldn't let Lance mess up all the fun we were having." Also he need to give his dark half and fiend monster a chance to get back to him before they leave.

"Well...," Scott started as Kurt said,

"YEAH! Come on! I agree with Ryou! Let's keep playing!" After a minute Jean and Scott looked at each other and smile and saying at the same time,

"Alright, alright. We can stay a bit longer!" Cheers came from everyone as they left and went there different ways. Ryou hoped that his dark half and monster had found Yami Yugi by now and gathered what he was doing at this moment.

* * *

(1): I know that's not the proper way to summon Dark Necrofear but I changed it for the chapter, I promise to use the right away when I have Ryou or Yami Bakura dueling again.

Come back for chapter 11! Sorry it took so long!


	11. Chapter 11

Necro-Pawn

Welcome back to chapter 11!

_**"Bold Italic are speaking in Japanese."**_

_"Underline Italic are speaking in Egyptian"_

**"Bold words are preforming an Attack"**

_"Italics are Duel Monsters are talking"_

"Two people are talking threw a mind like: like Yami Bakura and Ryou or Jean and Charles"

Let's get on with this story!

* * *

Yami Bakura was in the shadows watching along with Necrofear as they saw Lance throw a garbage can.

"Why did you stop me?!"

"We would want a dead man on our day off would we?" Yami Yugi asked as Lance threw him a dark look. What threw Yami Bakura off was when Lance grabbed Yami Yugi by the shirt and lifted him up.

_"What an idiot!"_ Yami Bakura huffed quietly only Necrofear heard him, his eyes widening in surprise. _"So what's your next move Pharaoh...?"_ What really surprised him was that Yami Yugi turned the tables to where he was holding up Lance by the collar but being more rough with him by slamming him up against the wall.

"Calm down. Fighting me isn't a wise choice." Lance eyes stared deep into Yami Yugi's as he looked away and snorted as he was dropped. Lance landed on his butt and his head hit the wall, which he rubbed but over all he was okay. Yami Yugi started to walk away as Lance called out,

"What... what is your relationship with Kitty?!" Yami Yugi turned back to Lance with a confused face, Yami Bakura at this time had a more shocked, amused looked while Necrofear sighed, if she understood Lance's feeling for the X-Men girl.

"Relationship... Lance what are you trying to imply?"

"Do you like Kitty?"

"You mean, do I love her?" The word love stuck a core with Lance as Yami Bakura took everything it had in him just to not laugh. Necrofear threw him a look that he never seen before was that please looked was repliced by the look of perplextion.

"Well? Come out with it! That stunt you did back there at the bank! You just want to keep her all to herself! Well I won't have it! Kitty is mine! I'll fight you for it." Yami Yugi covered the puzzle's eye while rubbing his forehead, as a headache started to appear. Yami Bakura saw his light hug his arm for encouragement, for trying to make his darker half understand Lance and be more compassionate. Yami Bakura knew he understood Lance. He was five thousand years old... probably more by now, yet Yami Yugi spoke up just then,

"For a person who's working for brotherhood, you sure do have a heart... but to ease your pain within your mind. I don't have any feeling for Kitty and I don't plan on having any, anytime soon. But, I have to say - treating women like a item then a human being is just cruel... did you hear how you spoke to me about her. Kitty is yours. Well here's an eye opener. She's not." Those words were falling bricks as Yami Bakura snorted softly as Yugi looked like shocked, surprise by his darker one's words. It was clear that the lighter half of Yugi had that face that clearly said: What wasn't compassionate! No matter, Yami Yugi slightly ignored his lighter half and went on, "I won't stop you if you chase after her though, even if you wanted to leave to join the X-Men - that I won't stop you either... but that's up to you." Lance stood and started to walk away, if he found some new secure path then the one he was on.

"So the next time we face each other - we'll battle?"

"No, I don't plan to stay around that long... I figure the next time we meet... it'll bring a shock to your system."(1) Lance raised a brow from the expression at the end but Lance slipped back in the arcade and out the front door, to wait by Scotts car. By then Yami Bakura and Necrofear disappeared leaving the other half of dark and light to themselves to talk.

"So did you find anything...?"

"It seems Lance has a really big crush on Kitty. He asked the Pharaoh if he loved Kitty. I found the whole thing to be fascinating." Both boys heard a snort come from Necrofear as Yami Bakura pulled her close and licked the puppet's face as she snapped and popped a bit, having what a doll might call a look of shock. Ryou balled up his nose, to hold back a chuckle or too. "Don't worry Necrofear - you're the only women for me..."

_"Master-!"_ She looked distressed which only added to how much Ryou slightly enjoyed these moments, but he sadly had to interupped them,

"Well good work you too, anything else?"

"Lance might be joining the X-Men to be with Kitty." Yami Bakura made kissing noises towards Nercofear as his grip on her tighten greatly as Ryou thought he saw a blush on the duel monster card's face. Ryou knew his darker half had a dark sence of humor but he never really seen this side of his darker half, yet Ryou put that all behind him when he realized what his darker half just said.

"What-?! YOUR KIDDING!?"

"Why would I lie to you about something like this. He's outside right now waiting by Scott's car. I'm surprise that the Pharaoh was able to make him change sides so quickly, yet I think Lance's hormones were really doing the talking back there."

"I got to go tell Scott-" Ryou looked away then back at his darker half who was close to kissing Necrofear now, he was tugging on the front of his shirt that matched Ryou as Necrofear finally retreated back to her card. Yami Bakura frowned slightly, his amusement of Necrofear turning different shades of red was now gone. He was getting her back from the look she gave him while they were outside. Ryou had that look that said: Are you done messing around now? Yami Bakura snorted his way before disappearing back into the ring. Ryou then made his way over to Scott and the rest who now seemed tried of the place.

"Scott, I have something to tell you."

"Ugh-huh?" He asked as they all walked out,

"Scott, I have to tell you-" Ryou was cut off by Scott who saw Lance.

"What do you want Lance?"

"What else-" Rogue cut him off,

"A fight?" But what surprised everyone but Ryou was when he shook his head no,

"I want to join the X-Men."

"NO WAY." Scott said, his voice firm as Jean stepped up,

"Scott... let's take him to Professor..."

"Are you kidding me?!" He snapped at Jean then turned back Lance, "Did he kick you out for you stunt?"

"No, it was my choice, he didn't seem to care either I stayed or left."

"Not that he needs you..." Yami Bakura snorted, as Ryou threw him a look, luckily no one saw.

"Bull!" Scott snarled as Ryou stepped up then,

"I say we go let Professor X decided what we should do with Lance..." Scott threw him a look as he saw a red flash in his eyes, but it quickly died out as Ryou wasn't scared of glares, he live with Yami Bakura comparing the two were sad and very rude... to Yami Bakura. "Come on Scott, I know he's part of the brotherhood, no brotherhood would come and want to join just like this. We have to take this chance. If we're able to have Lance on our team do you know what impact we might have to other mutants? They might step up and join the school!" Ryou realized he was preaching a friendship a bit... that is what happens when you hang around Tea a bit to much. Everyone was a bit taken back by Ryou's speech but it slightly moved Scott enough to let Lance come with them back to the institute. As Ryou got into the car Jean stopped him for a moment.

"Ryou... your speech..."

"Oh, sorry!" He quickly apologized as Jean giggles softly,

"No, no, not at all. It was very inspiring." She got in the car as Ryou followed.

"I told you that she liked you." Ryou only ignored his darker half, yet when they got to the house everyone got a big surprise.

"I can stay!?"

"HE CAN STAY!?" The Professor looked at all of them, rubbed his chin and smiled, while adding a nod.

"I don't see why not. I can not turn down any mutant... he came here willingly so he tough... I believe if the right training and support he can become a good X-Men... of course with time... just like all of you. Scott please take Lance to a empty room, and Lance you can go back home and get your stuff later. Ryou can I talk to you for a minute."

"Ah, sure...?" Everyone disbanded then as the Professor and Ryou went outside,

"So which one of you boys convinced Lance to join us?"

"Well..." Ryou started as Yami appeared next to his light and snapped,

"I don't think we should tell him anything." The Professor raised a brow as Ryou explained,

"What my darker half means it that Lance only joined to be closer to Kitty. He has a really big crush on her." Ryou's voice was low and nearly to a whisper, he was surprised when the Professor heard him.

"I see that's why he left the brotherhood."

"Also with the help of the new member of the brotherhood." Ryou looked shocked, he didn't think Yami Bakura would let that slip.

"I see well thank you for being honest with me. But, I have to treat him like everyone else."

"Trust me, we're not saying that you shouldn't."

"Today, it might be the turning point but tomorrow the test truly begins..." With that the Professor left Ryou and his dark half, but Ryou soon found himself walking back to his room to finish up writing the letter to his mother.

* * *

During lunch on Monday Yami Bakura handed Yami Yugi Ryou's letter.

_"Thank you. I'll make sure she get this."_

_"Very well. That will reassure my light." _They were quiet for the moment as they got onto business.

_"I'm growing tired of waiting Bakura... let's end this." _Yami Bakura blinked then let out his infamous laugh,

_"I understand, and trust me tonight... you can come all out with a big bang."_ Yami Yugi paused for the moment, Yami Bakura knew what he was doing, he was talking with his light as a deep sight left his lips but he only turned back to Bakura,

_"This Saturday is when we'll end this."_

_"Make your sure you cause lots of bloodshed."_

_"Bakura..."_

_"Relax! Relax! It was a joke. But, I'm glad to see you returning to normal though... seeing you evil doesn't suit you very well."_

_"I'll take that as a complement. See you Saturday night."_

_"Of course, I'll be waiting... and don't forget."_

_"I already have it planned..."_ Yami Yugi said walking away but stopped and turned his head back smiling wide, _"And oh, trust me... I won't forget."_ With that he left as Yami Bakura chuckled before switching with his lighter half. Ryou only picked up a few words here and there but nothing he could make out. He had trust in his darker half... well he went to go grab lunch then sit with his friends, surprisingly, Lance was sitting with them and enjoyed everyone's company until the Brotherhood came around.

"Oh what do you want Toad?" Kurt asked, looking extremely annoyed,

"I'm not talking to you - you blue freak! Lance! Why are you sitting with these Losers!?" Lance looked down not answering, Ryou could tell this upset Scott as Ryou then stepped up,

"Leave him alone Toad, or shall I summon one of my monsters!?"

"Those cards can't come to life?"

"What to see it happen first hand?" The deep voice turned everyone to Yami Yugi. Blob stepped up then,

"Aren't you going to do anything about this?"

"No, not really." This shocked everyone even Lance even though him and Yami Yugi had already had this talk not to long ago.

"You can stay evil, turn good or be neutral. I don't give a damn. Lance choose this path and he's following it... do you have a problem with this."

"Well yeah!" Toad's tongue slipped and smacked Yami Yugi in the face as both Yami Bakura and Ryou's eyes widen. The X-Men were silent completely. Yami Bakura would have laughed his Yami Yugi neck didn't slowly snap back into place as a sticky saliva covered his cheek. At this point Yami Bakura knew shit was about to go down when Yami Yugi grabbed Toad's tongue and a plastic knife from the table as a demonized look appeared on his face.

"HOW ABOUT I CUT OFF YOUR TONGUE!"

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! NO! AAAAAHHHH!" Everyone watched in horror as Yami Yugi slowly, painfully did just that as Lance finally yelled,

"STOP! HE'S NOT WORTH IT!" Yami Yugi's eyes were wide, didn't even look like he had eyelids let alone a soul within his blood color eyes, fangs could be seen as he took deep breaths. Yami Bakura and Ryou saw Yugi frantically trying to calm his darker half. Ryou knew it was hard to upset Yugi or his darker half but when you get suckered punch by a tongue while trying to de-escalate the problem the brotherhood started he would be mad too. Everyone flinched expect for Ryou and his dark half as Yami Yugi composed himself and stabbed the knife into the table. He brought Toad up up the shirt so they're eyes could meet.

"Watch yourself next time... because the next time." His eyes flashed as Toad cried out, trying to curling himself into a ball as Yami Yugi dropped him. From there Yami Yugi walked away as Yugi bowed apologetically for his darker. Ryou gave him a gentle smile as Yugi ran after his darker half.

"You should get that small cut check out Toad... and don't bother us again... we won't want you to become tongueless now." Scott teased but not even a smile played onto his lips. From there Toad and Blob left as everyone tired to go back to eating lunch... that's when Scott spoke up again,

"Ryou."

"Yes?"

"I see why you stopped us back there at the bank... he's crazy."

"I see it as him acting the part." Ryou heard Yami Bakura say but told Scott,

"Well I would be mad too, I probably wouldn't have done that-"

"I would!" Once again Ryou paid his darker half no mind.

"In any case... I don't think I would be picking a fight with him..."

"So you agree you would have him on our side then?" Kitty asked suddenly, she was quiet threw that whole scene as everyone looked at her then Ryou for his answer and nodded,

"Yes. I would." Everyone seemed angry or surprised but no one said a word... not even Lance who was lost in his own word that was snapped back by Kitty's voice once again after Yami Yugi had left.

"They don't know Yami Yugi or Yugi like we do... but... soon that'll change right?" Ryou looked towards his darker half who nodded, and placed on a smile,

"Yes, everything will be changing for the better hikari... just you wait."

* * *

(1) I put a shock to your system! STATIC SHOCK! I loved that show.

Well that's all I have you for you guys today! See you guys on the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Necro-Pawn

Welcome back to chapter 12!

_**Bold Italic are speaking in Japanese."**_

_"Underline Italic are speaking in Egyptian"_

**"Bold words are preforming an Attack"**

_"Italics are Duel Monsters are talking"_

"Two people are talking threw a mind like: like Yami Bakura and Ryou or Jean and Charles"

Let's get on with this story!

* * *

Ryou threw out the week was watching Lance as he failed every test giving to him by the Professor, luckily it was on level one so Storm or Logan could jump into action to save him if need... On Saturday night, Ryou sat next to Lance, even though he's been his normal shy guy, not talking self he and Lance gotten to the point were they could be nice... now since Lance didn't see him as a threat to stand in the way of not getting Kitty to be his girlfriend.

"Hey." Ryou said softly as Lance jerked his head toward the sound, Lance hasn't even touched his food and he was the first one to get it unlike Kurt and Spike who got in trouble and Storm made them do something extra like cleaning the training rooms, tending to the garden, etc.

"Oh, hey."

"Something wrong?" Lance somewhat threw down his fork and asked in a low pitched voice,

"What do you think? I'm getting my ass handed to me during training this past week. Kitty and the rest make it seem soooo easy."

"Well, Lance, Kitty and the rest have been doing this most of there life, training of course - there isn't a day I don't see them at least using there powers every day for normal day to day things."

"Well I can't."

"That's why you should take your time with training and don't go rushing into things. Lance with time and practice you can do great things!" Ryou said smiling which made Lance frown but the edges of his mouth were twitching but in the end Lance sighed,

"You might have a point..." Then Lance brought up, "Well what about your power. I never seen you train."

"Well - I...uh..." Ryou said as Lance raised a brow,

"When you summoned those monster at the bank... how did you do it... shouldn't you be training that power...?"

"No, not really."

"Well why not?" Lance frowned glaring into Ryou's eyes as he held up his hands which made a slight wall between the two.

"You better not tell him a bloody thing!"

"I'm not!"

"Because my power is when you start losing energy, if I use up all of it I'll pass out or even worse." Lance eyes widen not really thinking that Ryou's 'mutant' powers worked like that.

"Oh, I see... sorry. You did see tired after we left... though you still have some fight in you." Ryou let out a chuckle as he muttered softly,

"Maybe..."

* * *

Yami Yugi sat in the chair he brought in long with food and Ryou's letter. The cut on Ryou's mother's face was pretty clear, even the scar was now fading away.

"Thank you." Ryou's mother whispered as she took the food then the letter. Her eyes widen as Yami Yugi nodded, his thin smile gave the mother knew found excitement. Setting down the food she opened the letter first and started to read it.

Yami Yugi was quiet, sometimes Ryou's mother forgot he was here as she would quietly giggle or tear up at Ryou's letter. Now Yami Yugi didn't read the letter, he had a couple of ideas of what it would have had. Ryou was a pure soul like Yugi even in there different ways yet... yet so was they Yami's.

Soon Ryou's mother set down the letter and rubbed her eyes. He wanted to go by her side but, he knew she was alright... she was strong, yet one letter can bring your life upside down. Yugi leaned against the wall worried, he only met Ryou's mother once but never saw her in this state, yet this wasn't really her flaut... it was the Brotherhoods. She was innocent... he just couldn't understand why they took her. Yugi darker half explained that it was because Ryou beat Toad in a duel but Yugi didn't find that a good enough reason to do what he did.

"Sorry." Both boys heard Ryou's mother say as they shook their heads even though she could only see the darker half. She picked up her food as she started to eat as Yami Yugi looked away to give her more peace, then suddenly he asked shocking her,

"Would you like to leave?" Yami Yugi's eyes snuck back over to Ryou's mother who's green eyes were wide in surprise.

"I-I would love too." She said, she looked so out of breath if someone had socked her right in her lungs, yet it was quiet as she finished the rice stir-fry that Yugi made last night for dinner. Once she finished up and took a couple more moments Yami Yugi finally stood and held out his hand.

"Are you ready to go home." Ryou's eyes tears up as she gave back the letter for Yami Yugi to keep as she took his hand.

"Yes." Yami Yugi gave her back Ryou's letter.

"You hold onto it... keep it close." His voice was in a whisper as they slowly and carefully walked out but yet stepping out of the shadows. Toad, Blob, Quicksilver and Mystique blocked the exits, Yami Yugi thought that they were asleep... he guess that they couldn't do this the easy way... yet Yami Bakura would be please to see a sight like this was turning into... oh well.

"Where do you think you're going." Mystique asked as Yami Yugi placed on a smile, eyes turning blood read,

"What does it look like? Do you really need her around...?"

"Put her back right now. We'll make Ryou suffer before we let her go." Toad snarled as Yami Yugi snarled back as Toad cowardly stood behind Blob,

"You're just mad because you keep losing to him in Duel Monster. And, to be quiet blunt you - are not a duelist."

"How shall we deal with his traitor?" QuickSliver asked turning to Mystique turned her head to Yami Yugi then back at QuickSilver saying, "What we always do to traitors! Get him!" Yami Yugi was quick as large shadows formed behind Ryou's mother who jumped and let out a small squeeze when Arcana Knight Joker slid out of the darkness.

"Get her out of here!"

"I don't think so!" Arcana stepped in and blocked QuickSilver fast punched to Yami Yugi's face as Arcana used his sword to send QuickSilver flying back into Blob as Blob fell onto Toad. Arcana was surprisingly gentle when picking up Ryou's mother as she wrapped his arms around him as he slipped back into the shadows and out of sight.

"Looks like it's me and you Mystique... give me your best shot." Yami Yugi taunted as he could tell she was outraged. She to Yami Yugi and Yugi's surprised she morphed into a copy of Arcana. "Don't think your cheat changing ability will help you here...!" Shadow and the darkness within covered and blasted threw out the room as the eye of Horus appeared on Yami Yugi's forehead as he quickly pulled out Silfer. With black clouds and the heavy sound of thunder clashing within the skies Mystique readied herself for the worst. "COME FORTH! SILFER THE SKY DRAGON!"

* * *

For some reason, Jean couldn't sleep. She tired everything and at last she got up and went down stairs. It's wasn't even ten, about three hours after dinner had ended for a Saturday which was pretty early. She was surprised she didn't hear a sound coming from no other room... by that she mostly meant Spike or Kurt. But, as of now... a pin drop could be heard if it wanted too if the sound of thunder didn't appear.

Jean thought it was odd seeing thunder like this, not saying that it was uncommon but the weather man didn't say of a thunder storm coming in tonight, let alone this week... something wasn't right... she could feel it... was the thunder storm throwing off her telekinesis.

"No, it's not the storm... a mutant is close by... this mutant is much more stronger then Ryou is..."

"Shall I go out there?"

"No, no. I have a feeling-" Soon a clash of thunder followed by a roared shook not only the house hold but the ground as well. That's when everyone at the house woke up and came rushing down,

"Come Jean, let go meet out visitor." Jean was a bit surprised by Professor X's calmness but yet he was usually pretty calm... never the less they did as everyone in pj's and nightgowns all ran out to see a grant-shocking site.

* * *

Arcana was already in the front year of the X-Men, as Silfer landed with it's front arms planted on the ground firmly. Yami Yugi got off on his back while dusting off the rest dirty he gained as Silfer not only took down Mystique but the Brotherhood building as well. Silfer's head was low enough for Yami Yugi to pet the red dragon as it's wings curved a bit, though they were big enough to nearly touch the clouds in the sky.

"Alright my friend... time to wake everyone up." Silfer rose up after another lovely pat as the red dragons wings opened wide, almost to big for the large yard as it's yellow eyes started to glow. Its second large mouth opened wide as it let out a mighty roar, it's spikes on it's back rising high as the thunder clashes and lightning finally flashed threw out the sky.

Moments later everyone from the X-Men house hold came out, they were shocked to see Yami Yugi who changed into Yugi at that point, no one seemed to had noticed, but what shocked them more was Ryou who ran over to his mother as Arcana set her down. They hugged as tightly as they could as Ryou started to cry.

"I-I'm so glad your safe," Ryou whispered, his voice broke as his mother kissed his forehead.

"I'm glad you are too." Was what she whispered back, after a couple minutes Scott was the first to step up even right before Logan.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it clear?" Yugi asked tilting his head toward mother and son who still didn't let each other go.

"So let me get this straight, you are 'acting' evil all this time...?!" Kitty asked tears within her eyes as Yugi rubbed the tip of his noise and smiled a cheesy grin.

"Yes I'm sorry, but I had to be as convincing as possible. I can understand if you don't trust me."

"Damn straight!" Logan called before Scott could.

"Now, now, would you like to come in." Professor X asked Yugi as he joked.

"I would rather not... Silfer wouldn't fit..." Yugi petted and gently rubbed under it's second jaw as it's nuzzled up against the short boy. Everyone slightly recovered from how the beast reacted to Yugi as Scott stepped up and walked over, at that same moment Silfer took it's three claws and gently covered him as Silfer blew out his breath in Scott's face... as a warning.

"Scott, don't... there's no way we could win against that dragon since another friend is out with him." Professor's eyes shifted toward Arcana who's eyes never left the X-Men. Yugi softly took Silfer's claw and cooed,

"Hey it's okay... they're not going to hurt me I promise..." The dragon seemed unsure at first as Yami Yugi appeared next to Yugi and nodded with a soft smile. Soon Silfer re-raised up it's wings and quickly shot back into the sky as the clouds disappeared and the clear night was back again. Both light and dark knew that Silfer was back in it's card.

"Y-you controlled that beast?" Rouge asked looking up to see if she could see Silfer but she couldn't which made her frown.

"Dragon..." Yugi lightly corrected as he smiled and nodded no less, "Yes. We have a bond just like Arcana and any other monster I summon unless Ryou allows me to borrow his but that's a whole other story." Yami Bakura who finally came out of the ring to see what the problem was snorted at Yami Yugi for waking him up, even evil spirits like him have nice dreams about murder and blood...

"What's your name...?" Professor X asked as Yugi said,

"Yugi. Yugi Muto."

"Well Yugi, thank you for helping us get Ryou's mother back, how about you stay with us."

"WHAT!?" Scott snapped as Yugi went on to say,

"Thank you for your offer but I can't someone has to watch Ryou's house which is where I'm currently staying at now. It's up to Ryou's mom if she wants to stay here or come back with me. Because we can't leave one place un-guarded... I don't want someone to be taken again."

"I understand." Professor X told Yugi as everyone turned to Ryou's mom who sighed, then looked down at her baby boy who stopped crying long before she did. She saw how much she was growing up, though she didn't want to put him threw these hardships... life seemed to have did it for him. Ryou spoke up then pulling away from his mother,

"I understand... I know Yugi will take good care of you..."

"At least stay for the night..." Kitty muttered as Professor, Yugi and Ryou and his darker side heard this and turned to face her. She blushed while looking at the ground. Ryou thought that Lance heard her too but he couldn't be sure.

"I don't mind staying for the night. I am quiet tired." From there Ryou and Yami Bakura knew that he was really talking about his darker side. Summon a God, without being in a duel is pretty heavy on the body, over time it seemed Yugi got used to it but it was still tiring unlike summon a normal or fusion monster like Arcana or Airknight Parshath.

"Very well... is your monster coming too?"

"Well that's up too Ryou's mother."

"He can stay." She said quiet quickly as Ryou raised a brow as his face fell a bit flat. Storm let Ryou and his mother and Arcana in first as she was there guide for finding a room as Logan was Yugi's.

"Professor, are you sure this is a good idea, you saw the crazy-" Scott started as Professor X raised his hand which silent Scott quickly,

"I understand your concerns and if it eases your mind you and the other who agree with you can watch over him... but I don't find him a threat... he seems to innocent to do any of what had happened over both of our meetings with him. All I ask if for you to give Yugi a chance... Lance seems to doing well, he's still a bit rough but he's slowly smoothing out... have a good night Scott." As Professor rolled away he heard soft muttered softly,

"Good night Professor."

* * *

"Good night mum."

"Good night." She said as Arcana sat in the shadow corner of the room, his eyes open as he nodded to Ryou if to make a promise to keep his mother safe. Ryou smiled brightly and nodded as he left closing the door behind him, by then he ran into Yugi who finally found his way back to his room from the bathroom.

"Yugi."

"Ryou, hey." Ryou hugged Yugi and he hugged his back. The darker side stood face to face and nodded to once another before disappearing back to there temporary resting place. Ryou pulled back after a minute and smiled wider then before.

"Thanks again."

"No problem Ryou... I'm happy to help you out... and my yami feels the same."

"I'm glad... well good night Yugi."

"Good night Ryou. See you in the morning." From there both light's disbanded for the night as they wondered what the day would come for them.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter twelve! See you for chapter thirteen!


	13. Chapter 13

Necro-Pawn

Welcome back to chapter 13!

_**Bold Italic are speaking in Japanese."**_

_"Underline Italic are speaking in Egyptian"_

**"Bold words are preforming an Attack"**

_"Italics are Duel Monsters are talking"_

"Two people are talking threw a mind like: like Yami Bakura and Ryou or Jean and Charles"

Let's get on with this story!

* * *

The next morning, Ryou and Yugi were the first ones to raise up and chill out in the kitchen, after a quick shower and them now eating breakfast, they caught up on times that they couldn't while at school and they seemed to be enjoying every minute. Even there darker was taking use of this quiet moment, even if they hated each other all these years. The lighter though having there own little chatter - they listened in onto there dark who seemed wrapped up in there to even noticed,

_"It seems Pharaoh, you are well rested?"_

_"I am. But, you're only asking because of the big fight that coming up."_

_"Of course, you are the savior - save everyone. But I'm surprised, you been using large about of dark energy from the Shadow Realm."_

_"Is that a problem?"_

_"No, but odd. I'm sure Arcana makes it easy for you."_

_"He does... speaking of which where is he?"_

Moments later Arcana comes walking down with Ryou's mom in bridal style. When she saw the boy she blushed and quickly said,

"I told him that I was fine! Really! He just picked me up and started to carry me down!" Different faces of the four spread across. Yugi was baffled while Ryou was torn between mortified thoughts that when between his mother and Yugi's card and overwhelmed feeling of being embarrassed. Yami Bakura was amused by the side yet a little caught off guard and as for Yami Yugi, he was uncomfortable and very unease by the site.

When Arcana saw the looks of his masters he blushed and sat Ryou's mother down but didn't look like he regretted anything. If he was doing this because he was told told... yet Yugi and Yami Yugi both know they never asked him to do that. So from there sweat drops appeared on both light and darker half as Ryou's mother spoke up then,

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Cereal..." Yugi answered somewhat dryly as Ryou poured tea for his mom. She took the cup and the newspaper Ryou had gotten for himself as she sat on the couch to read. Everyone was just glad the awkward moment was over when Kitty, Jean, Scott and Professor X walked in. Then for some reason Yugi switched with Yami who nearly fell out of the chair Yugi sat in. Yami Bakura let out a snicker but didn't say another word.

"Are you okay."

"Yes... I'm fine." Yami Yugi said, with a deep sigh as Kitty held Yami Yugi's arm. He was going to get his lighter half for this later. Jean was over by Ryou have a gently chat about what's for breakfast and how did there night sleep go after Yugi came. Scott was quiet as Yami Bakura saw him watching his lighter carefully, this annoyed him but he decided to be good since Professor X was watching the teens with curious eyes.

Scott then walked up to a very still Arcana who was leaning up against the wall, before Arcana could act Yami Yugi stepped in,

"Please don't do that - he doesn't like when people do that."

"Arcana, why don't you come sit next to me." Ryou's mother said as everyone turned to her who still was reading the newspaper. "Do you mind getting me more tea?" Arcana obeyed without question and Yami Yugi, his light or the Bakura twins couldn't believe it either.

"I knew it... I knew it." Yami Yugi thought to Bakura as he snorted, he wasn't really to sure about what to say. _**"What did your mother do to my monster card?"**_ Yugi whispered over to Ryou who was mystified but he only shook his head, not wanting to think about that question of what happened between his mother and Yugi's fusion card. What brought them all back was Professor X's cough.

"It seems like Yugi you're leaving today?"

"Yes. I need to prepare myself for the battle with the brother hood, it seems like they still want a fight."

"And I'm going to help." Ryou said, Yami Bakura smirk wildly if to agree. Yami Yugi turned to Arcana and said,

"Arcana it's time to fight, it's upon us." He turned his head to his second master and bowed it slightly then turned back to Ryou's mother who looked and him and patted his smile,

"I know you will do well." From there she turned back to the newspaper as Arcana not only look shock, but heart-broken. That's when Arcana got up and walked over to Yami Yugi but before they could face each other he disappeared back into his card as Yugi sighed, he knew it was going to happen but felt sorry for his duel monster card.

"When do you think they're going to attack?" Professor X asked as Yami Yugi when over to the calendar and pointed at Thursdays. That's when they were going to attack the school again so I figured the show down is going to be held there if not earlier if they all recover quickly. They aren't very strong, only a four man team so Ryou and I should be able to hand it.

"Yes the quick and painful way..." Yami Bakura laughed finally going to get revenge for them hurting his host and almost killing them both in the process.

"I'm coming with you!" Kitty said which startled everyone in the room by her out burst. She was so quiet but now she wants a say.

"Kitty." Ryou said softly as she snapped her head to him then Yami Yugi, "I'm fighting with you!"

"I guess that'll be okay if Professor says its okay-AH!" Yami Yugi started then got tackled onto the floor with a great big hug, but then Lance was room fuming,

"What's going on here?"

"The Pharaoh getting his brains knocked out by a girl who tackles him to the floor."

"Yami..." Ryou warned as Kitty leaped up then when by Lance's side and held his hands.

"I'm going to help take the brotherhood out, come on, let go train extra hard today." With that the couple left.

"My, my..." Professor X muttered as Yugi summoned Dark Magician who held a slightly dazed Yami Yugi back on is feet.

_"Master... are you alright? What's wrong with Arcana... he's seem..."_ He struggled for the moment with word then said, _"Pained."_

"He's going threw a rough time... just give him a moment alone..." Yami Yugi switched with his lighter half as he thanked Dark Magician and send him back in his card.

"It seem we have training to do today." Professor X said and Jean and Scott nodded as everyone but Ryou's mother go busy with training.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Sorry for it being on the short side! See you all on chapter fourteen!


	14. Chapter 14

Necro-Pawn

Welcome back to chapter 14!

_**Bold Italtic are speaking in Japanese."**_

_"Underline Italtic are speaking in Egyptain"_

**"Bold words are preforming an Attack"**

_"Italics are Duel Monsters are talking"_

"Two people are talking threw a mind like: like Yami Bakura and Ryou or Jean and Charles"

Let's get on with this story! Sorry if it's short!

* * *

"So... what am I'm doing again?" Yugi asked in one of the training rooms on Tuesday afternoon.

"Training." Professor X said threw a microphone while he and Logan and Storm watched from a high booth which Yugi thought it was the command center. On the sides were high windows were Ryou, Yami Bakura, Kitty, Jean and Scott watched.

"This is going to be good."

"Yami..." Ryou scolded sightly as Professor X started up the first training as laser came flying out of the wall as Yugi duck and dodged and for a second he switched with Yami who switched right back and Yugi almost got burned by a laser. Yami Bakura was bursting up in laughter as Ryou was shocked. "What happened? Why did he switch back?"

"Because remember when Kitty came in the room - Yugi switched with him and he got tackled to the floor! I think it's called pay-back."

_**"Yami!"**_ Yugi called but he was ignored as the second stage came on as a large robot came stomping into the room, more shooting lasers followed by flying disc of death Yami Yugi had enough he switched this is painter and summoned Dark Magician.

"Dark Magician - Diffusion Wave-Motion!" His partner raise up his staff as let out the blast that not only destroyed the training room but the small room Professor X, Logan and Storm were in as well as the main control.

"Cheater."

"Come on now, we used our monster to pass everything don't be so mad since it took lesser time for them then us."

"Whatever." Yami Bakura snorted as Yami Yugi switched with his partner as Yugi quickly left the room. Ryou met up with Yugi and asked,

"How's Arcana?"

"Better, but not by much - I think he'll be ready by Thursday." That's when Rouge came in,

"Guess what guys no school Thursday or Friday!"

"Well how lucky are we... I'm going to enjoy smashing brain in once again."

"Not with this body you won't!" Ryou snapped at his dark half statement as Yami Bakura frowned, Yugi snickered back a laughter then told Rouge,

"Well it seems we're not the only ones getting ready for this fight."

"Well you all seem ready for this fight." Professor X said when Storm helped him out of the room with Logan in the front, claws out after slashing open the doors Yami Yugi mess up with the help of Dark Magician. "It seems it'll be the X-Men vs. Brotherhood - so be ready everyone."

"Right!"

* * *

Well that's all for now! Come back for Chapter 15!


	15. Chapter 15

Necro-Pawn

Welcome back to chapter 15!

_**Bold Italic are speaking in Japanese."**_

_"Underline Italic are speaking in Egyptian"_

**"Bold words are preforming an Attack"**

_"Italics are Duel Monsters are talking"_

"Two people are talking threw a mind like: like Yami Bakura and Ryou or Jean and Charles"

Let's get on with this story! Sorry if it's short, not like the last short chapter but it still has that same feel! Also this is the last chapter of Necro-Pawn! I hoped you enjoyed it up to the very last second!

* * *

Out in the desert streets of a Thursday afternoon, Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi left without the X-Men to go meet The Brotherhood,

_"Let's show them what fear truly is..."_ Yami Bakura snarled in excitement as Yami Yugi rolled his eyes but yet said nothing, Yami Bakura took that no other way but for the good dark spirit to agree.

Upon the minutes that went by The Brotherhood came around, Mystique was the first to come out the shadows followed by Toad, Blob then lastly Quicksilver.

_"I'll handle Toad and Blob those two nearly killed my host."_

_"Very well... I see a great battle between Mystique and Quicksilver myself."_

_"Then we agree."_

_"Of course. Good luck... thief."_ Bakura laughed as he summoned Necrofear and Earthbound, seconds later both duel monster took toad and Blob to the sky as Bakura disappeared.

"Where did they go?!" Quicksilver asked glaring at Yami Yugi who smirk wildly as the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead as Dark Magician appeared but also Arcana The Joker Knight. Thunder cloud covered the sky as Quicksilver charged at Yami Yugi but he was stopped and attack by his monsters.

"Well Mystique... will you give up?"

"Not in the least!" From there she transformed into Silfer which caused the skies to thunder and shot of lightning as from the large shadow formed around Yami Yugi's feet.

"Fine! I'll show you true FEAR!" From there the real Sky Dragon roared from the shadow patched as he flew from out from Yami Yugi's feet. With Yami Yugi on it's head they took to the skies to have a rage out battle!

* * *

Yami Bakura was on a near by roof with his monster hold Toad and Blob down with easy strength.

"YOU BASTARD LET ME GO!" Toad shouted at the top of his lungs as Bakura only yawned, and pulled out his knife he's been saving for this moment. The darkness from the Shadow Realm cover them slowly, carefully - poking fear into each of there every nerves and soul.

"Sorry but for this... IT'S PERSONAL!" Yami Bakura stabbed the knife into Toad's chest as he cried out. Bakura took his time as he cut out skin and muscle pieces and broke bones as he slowly reach the heart. Toad was screaming bloodly murder and no one on the outside could fear - Blob had to watch in horror as he watched Toad cry blood tears. "Look what I found... a heart for your pretty little thoughts!" To Toad's surprise Yami Bakura was soft for the moment as blood covered his hands and part of his black coat he always wears. Inch by inch, Yami Bakura cut the viens to Toads soft beating heart. Yet Yami Bakura sighed and muttered, "I grow tired of you." Then without a second thought he ripped out Toad's heart and gave it to Necrofear as a nice award for holding Toad down for so long.

Moving onto Blob Yami Bakura found the most fun, he would stab him over and over blood was flowing at a good rate which made Blob thinner and thinner but the end of his horrible scream was when Yami Bakura slashed his throat open and Earthbound slipped himself inside then expanded as different fatty chunks flew everywhere as Earthbound rose up covered with thick blood as Blob's heart was within his hands.

"I wish this was sometimes a REAL game and not just a shadow game, watching them 'fake die' is extremely boring but it's not worth hearing the Pharaoh's over it. You to earned a good treat... enjoy it." Both duel monsters bowed as Necrofear told him

_"We are very honored to serve you master." _Yami Bakura smirked but said nothing as he left the Shadow Realm as the darkness disappeared along with the monsters, blood and hearts leaving both Toad and Blob very broken yet unconscious. He looked towards the sky was blue lightning was shot threw out the skies as final the real Silfer took down Mystique as they crashed into the ground.

* * *

Yami Yugi was finally tired to the chase of 'Cat & Mouse' as Silfer took her back down to earth, ripping off her fake wings as making her change back into her blue form.

"LET ME GO!"

"I don't think so."

"Then kill me!" Yami Yugi raised a brow at her as they stared into each others eyes as Yami Yugi finally rolled his eyes turning away from her,

"Death... it would be to good for you." With that Yami Yugi jumped off of Silfer as he slammed her into the shadows as they both disappeared. Mystique was screaming, crying, cursing all the way until he couldn't hear her anymore and with that the Shadow closed.

Yami Yugi turned back to Quicksilver who Dark Magician and Arcana both held down as he was on his knees.

"You... you hold a lot of promise... but was misguided... I'll give you a second chance but if we meet again I'll end you on the spot." Quicksilver's eyes widen as the Eye on Yami Yugi head flashed a white/golden light as the outline of the shadows covered both of them,

"MIND CRUSH!" Dark Magician and Arcana let Quicksilver go as he fell over, unconscious.

_"I thought we were going to kill them?"_

_"As you can see Mystique isn't here - I got you what you wanted... I guess I'll be seeing you later?"_

_"No you'll see me back in Domino... sooner then you think. Don't think this partnership makes us friends."_

_"I never thought that for a second. I can believe you forced your light to give into your commands of getting back to Domino to kill me and take over the world, covering it with darkness. I won't hold it against him but I will destroyed you for his sake...! Don't forget that!"_

_"Is that a challenge Pharaoh?"_

_"What to see if it is?"_ Both dark's were at each other's throats until they heard,

"Hey!? What-what happened?!" Logan asked shocked as the rest of the X-Men joined up,

"My god... you both took them out by yourself?!" Jean gasped as both spirits nodded,

"I guess it's time to take your leave... right?" Professor X asked as Yami Bakura nodded, not even trying to act like his light anymore,

"That is correct, that partnership is over... I'll pack my things and leave this horrible place," Well he muttered the last part to himself even though Yami Yugi heard her.

"I see well maybe one day we'll meet again."

"Yeah... maybe one day I'm looking forward to it." Ryou said threw his Dark mouth as Yami Bakura's face flushed in a bit of angry but the X-Men couldn't see the different.

"You too Yugi."

"Of course. I look forward to it." Yugi said, as Yami Bakura slightly sneered at the Pharaoh for allowing himself to be used by his host so easily.

"From there, Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura parted ways as Yami Bakura went back with the X-Men, as Scott was a little heated that Yami Bakura and Yugi left without them this morning and it took Jean and the Professor forever to find them. At the end of the day Yami Bakura let Ryou have control as his mother hugged him, as she already packed all of there things.

"You ready to go home...?" She asked as Yami Bakura nodded,

"Yes. Let's go home." Ryou waved by to his newly found friends as Ryou and his mother took a taxi back to the airport.

"So... Yami,"

"What?"

"Am I just a pawn to you?" Yami Bakura looked at his host for the moment as there was a long pause then Yami Bakura waved his host off,

"What do you think?" Ryou was quiet as Necrofear appeared beside Yami Bakura as she sat in Ryou's lap and place a kiss on his cheek which surprised both Yami Bakura and Ryou.

_"I am your Necro... since you have charmed a dead doll to fall for you... and yet you are Other Master's Pawn. It seems your in a bittersweet situation but no matter what happens to us... we both adore you for different reasons."_ She smiled and kissed him again saying with warmth, _"You should be proud being a Nerco's Pawn..."_

* * *

Thank you all for reading Necro-Pawn it's finally over! Thank you everyone! I'll see you guys next time on the next story! Peace!


End file.
